Friendship, Love, Baby, and Glee
by Skib1990
Summary: Quinn and Puck were best friends. They were always there for one another. When they start dating, everything is perfect. However, when Puck moves away and Quinn finds out she is pregnant, life will get complicated. College years. AU
1. Where it Began

**Hello everyone! New story! I hope you all enjoy it, as I have a couple things in mind about what will happen! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**

* * *

**

They were _always_ there for each other. They were _always_ friends.

They lived on the same block at opposite ends their entire lives and their mothers were in book club together. Since they were three years old, it was inevitable they'd become friends. They went to the same daycare and continued on to be in school together. They were there to pick up the pieces for each other growing up. When Puck's dad left, Quinn let Puck sleep on her floor so he didn't have to be at home with his mom as a mess. When her parent's divorced when she was ten, Puck was there to take away the tears and make her laugh. They were each others first kiss. Fifth grade, on the playground behind the swings, they kissed just to see what the big deal was. Neither would admit they were happy it was each other that gave them their first kiss.

In middle school they both became popular fast. She had her own clique and he hung out with the high school football team. They didn't hang out in the same crowds, but they'd walk home together everyday after school. The boys all loved Quinn Fabray, she was beautiful but untouchable. Eighth grade was when he became the Puck all the losers were scared of and the stud all the girls desired. But to her, he would always be Noah. She'd make fun of him for how he acted towards the other girls and he'd beat up any guy who looked at Quinn. He started messing around with the older girls and she got her first boyfriend. He lost his virginity the summer before freshman year and she got broken up with the same summer. Of course he was the first one she called; he left the girl he had just slept with, without saying anything and rushed to make sure Quinn was okay.

"He's an idiot" Puck said wrapping her in a hug.

"He told me I wasn't as pretty as the other girls. He said he wanted the hot cheerleaders that would put out" Quinn said crying onto his chest.

"He's blind Quinn, you are beautiful. And I'll kill him" he said anger boiling through him.

"Thanks" she said, wiping away some of the tears. "I slapped him and pushed him off the chair"

"Looks like I taught you right Q!" he said tickling her as he smirked at the thought of Quinn hitting someone.

* * *

Freshman year they made it back to the same group of friends. She became a cheerleader and he was on the football team. They saw each other at parties every weekend and sat together at lunch with everyone. He would drive her home everyday. All the other cheerleaders had huge crushes on Puck and all the guys adored Quinn. He hooked up with most of the cheerleaders but Quinn never really dated too much. Quinn's friends thought she should date Puck. They always made comments about how often they hung out and how they had sleepovers. It took her forever to get them to finally believe she was still a virgin and that she and Puck were just friends. Puck told his friends that he looked at Quinn as a sister and their relationship 'wasn't like that'. However, he quickly changed his mind. He began to notice himself staring at Quinn during the cheer routines. He'd instantly get jealous if the boys would hit on her and it eventually hit him; he liked Quinn Fabray.

Finally during the summer, with the help of their friends, Puck and Quinn began dating. At first they were weary of going for it. They didn't want to ruin their friendship. However, after getting over that, they realized how much they liked each other. Dating became very easy for them. They were some of the most popular kids in school and they were always together.

Before they knew it, it was October 1st. It was obvious to everyone that Quinn and Puck were in love, but they never admitted it to each other yet. Puck found out from his mother a few weeks earlier that they were moving to Texas because she had an amazing job opportunity. Puck pleaded with her to let him stay with friends but she didn't want her family to be broken up anymore than it already had. She needed Puck to move with her not only because he was her only son but because he was her emotional support system and a big help with his little sister. He had planned on telling Quinn but the right time never came and he didn't want to break her heart. This night was no different. He had planned on telling her after the party she was having, but Quinn had other plans.

"Noah, lets go upstairs to talk, I have to tell you something" she whispered in his ear and got off his lap putting her hand out for him to follow.

"Okay, I have to talk to you about something too" he said, grabbing her hand and following her up to her room. When they got to her room, they sat on the bed silent for a few minutes.

"So-" they both said at the same time.

"You go first" he said.

"Okay" she said taking a deep breath. "Noah, I am so happy we are together because I have had a crush on you for the longest time!" she smiled and looked down trying to calm her nerves. "I just wanted to tell you I love you!"

Puck's heart sank in that moment "what" was all he could get out.

"Um, I" she stuttered, "You don't have to say it back" she said sadly looking down.

"No, Quinn. I was just surprised" he said taking her hands in his, "I love you too."

A huge smile came across her face and she leaned over to kiss him. Before they knew it, they were making out on top of her bed. Their hands were all over each other and clothes began to come off. Puck got hesitant.

"Baby, are you sure? We've been drinking, I don't want you to regret this." Puck asked.

"Mhm" she let out as she kept kissing him.

That was the night Quinn Fabray lost her virginity. It was to her best friend, the boy she loved. The next morning they woke up wrapped around each other still. Puck kissed Quinn's forehead and told her to go back to sleep. He had stuff to do. When Quinn woke up again later she was happy. She quickly showered and got dressed and ran over to Puck's house. She was halted by what she saw: A huge moving truck with Puck's mom and sister bringing out little boxes and two movers moving a sofa.

"Um, Ms. Puckerman? What's going on?" Quinn asked, even though she probably could figure out what was happening.

"Quinny thanks for coming over and helping us pack up the house. You didn't have to" she said as she continued to put the box in the truck.

"I didn't know you were having another house built" Quinn responded.

After realizing how ghostly Quinn looked, Ms. Puckerman realized she had no clue they were moving, "Oh dear, Noah didn't tell you did he?" Quinn was holding back tears as she shook her head. "We're moving to Texas, I got a new job. We're leaving later today. Noah's up in his room packing if you want to go up."

Quinn couldn't decide if she was more upset that he was moving or angry that she was finding out from his mother. "Thank you" she said as she ran in the house.

She busted through Puck's door. "Forget to tell me something?" she yelled angrily.

"Q, I'm sorry. I kept meaning to tell you and it just never seemed like the right time" he answered apologetically.

"How long have you known?" she asked, still angry.

"About a month" he said looking down at the ground.

"A month! You have known for a month and you have been leading me on" she yelled!

"Leading you on? We've been dating, I haven't lead you on at all" he was getting angry as well.

"So what? You were just going to wait for me to fall in love with you and have sex with you and then just pack up and leave without me knowing" she crossed her arms, "sounds just like you Puck!"

"Really? Because the way I remember it you were begging me last night to have sex with you! It's not like I forced you to be all over me and confess your love to me" he countered.

"Why did we even start dating? I mean I've known you all my life and I have seen how you treat girls. IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME!" she screamed, tears forming heavier and heavier.

"Quinn, you really think I'm like that, don't you?" he yelled.

"Yupp, sounds just like you! But you know what I don't care I don't love you, I may have thought I did, but I was probably just too drunk to really think straight" she began to cry.

"You know what Quinn" he was beyond angry at this point, "You're right! I knew you would never have sex with anyone so I started to date you. My only goal was to get you to sleep with me! I thought I'd miss out since I was moving but hey you were easier than most girls" he smirked as he leaned in saying the last part, "you're just desperate and slutty like the rest of them!"

Quinn lifter her hand and slapped him across his face, "I hate you! We were never friends and I'll be the happiest person in the world if I never see you again!" she turned and ran down the stairs right passed Ms. Puckerman and the movers. She ran all the way home and locked herself in her room.

Ms. Puckerman went upstairs to find Puck throwing his things in boxes.

"Noah, sweetie what happened?" she said trying to calm him down.

"Nothing. Let's just get the hell outta this state so I don't have to se anyone ever again" he answered picking up a box and walking past his mother. She noticed on his bed lie every picture of him and Quinn from when they first met until now, along with his freshman yearbook, varsity jacket, and gifts Quinn has given him throughout the years. She put them in a bag to bring with them. She knew he'd want them eventually.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed off to their new life…

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! Until next chapter, have a wonderful day!**


	2. How to Deal

**Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

_A month and a half later_

"Rachel I can't do this" she said.

"Quinn, you have to do this!" she encouraged.

"No, you do it! Please look" she said.

"It says positive" Rachel said, throwing the stick in the garbage, "We can do another one."

"Why bother?" Quinn said crying, "I've taken three already! Let's face it, I'm pregnant!"

Rachel leaned over and hugged her best friend.

"We have to tell him" she said.

"No, we don't!" Quinn snapped, "I'm sorry, but I never want to talk to _him _again after he called me a slut."

"Quinn, you know he didn't mean it! And you basically called him one too" she reasoned.

"So you're taking _his_ side now?" she asked.

"NO, Quinn. I'll stand by whatever you want. I was just saying he is the father, he should know." Rachel answered.

"I just don't want to talk to _him_ ever again. I hate _him_ and besides he hasn't talked to anyone in the school since he left, so I wouldn't be able to get in touch with him if I wanted" Quinn stated.

"You don't hate him. You both love each other. Right now you are just mad at each other" Rachel declared.

"Whatever! I'm done talking about _him_ right now I have to worry abour what I am going to do with the rest of my life now that I will have a baby to take care of."

"Okay, I'm here for you Quinn. Whatever you need" Rachel said comforting Quinn again.

"Thanks" Quinn said as she cried into her friends shoulder.

Quinn didn't tell a lot of people she was pregnant fearing that if anyone were in touch with Puck, they'd tell him. The only one's she did tell besides her family and Rachel were Finn (Rachel's boyfriend), Sam (Finn's brother), Kurt and Mercedes (her friends from dance class), and Brittany and Santana (her and Rachel's good friends). She stayed at Mckinley High until February when she couldn't hide her pregnancy anymore. Her mom allowed her to be home schooled and everyone at school was told she did it because her and her mother would be travelling a lot to visit family.

June 30th – 6:45 am Abigail Elizabeth Puckerman was born. While she refused to tell everyone she was pregnant, including Puck, she wasn't going to deny she was his daughter. Her hair was all Quinn, but her eyes and smile definitely came from Puck. Her birth certificate said Puckerman, but she would be known as Abigail Elizabeth Fabray. She was healthy and beautiful; that was all Quinn could ask for.

When Quinn returned to school right at the beginning of junior year with everyone else, nothing changed. She was popular and got amazing grades. After a couple months of people asking questions, she got to telling more and more people about her baby. No one had been in touch with Puck, even some of his best friends; so she let her guard down. Everyone loved Abigail and all her 'aunts and uncles' loved her. She became a fixture at every football and basketball game, and she was always surrounded by so much love.

By the time graduation came around, Quinn was happy again. Her beautiful two year old daughter was healthy, happy, and was beginning to talk up a storm. Quinn graduated with honors and got into one of her dream schools. This summer was all about spending time with her baby girl. After that, they were going to move into an apartment right near the school and luckily, Quinn had also secured a job in the school's daycare center. So when she didn't have classes, she could keep Abigail there for free.

Abigail was Quinn's everything. Every night, Quinn would read her stories and sing her songs. Although no one else knew, Quinn would tell Abigail something about Puck. Whether it was stories of their childhood or her singing his favorite songs to her, she still knew Abigail should have a piece of her father. Their summer was great and Quinn was ready to start a new life at The University of North Carolina to study psychology.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again! Stay beautiful = )**


	3. I Love College

**Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! I really appreciate the alerts and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Quinn had been her new place for about two weeks and everything was going great. Her classes were great, the job was perfect, and Abigail was happy. When she had classes, Quinn would drop off Abigail at the day care center and after she'd work there a little bit and they'd go home. Luckily, Quinn only had classes Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday from morning until early afternoon; so she had a lot of time to spend working or with her toddler.

The Tar Heels (UNC's athletic team name) had an upcoming football game and Quinn decided, with the encouragement of her new friends and Rachel (who goes to college about two hours away at East Carolina University), she'd take the baby and go enjoy being young. Rachel was up for the week because her Music classes hadn't started yet, so Quinn was happy to have her best friend with her, especially because it meant next week she'd have more help with Beth.

"Rachel! Hurry up! Gosh, Abigail is getting impatient" Quinn yelled to Rachel who was still in the bathroom.

"Quinn, I have to look good! Finn and I have been broken up for awhile and I need to have some fun tonight!" Rachel yelled before finally opening the door.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Quinn grabbed the baby bag and her purse and picked up Abigail.

They headed off to the game and Quinn was so happy to be out having fun. The first half of the game was exciting. The Tar Heels were winning and Quinn was proud that she was at a school where the football team was actually good. At half time all Quinn could think about was how she missed dancing and cheer.

"Quinn, you should go out for the team!" Rachel said after Quinn hadn't looked away from the girls performing.

"Funny Rachel!" she laughed out, "I have no time especially with school and work, oh and not to mention my daughter!"

"You totally have time! You don't have classes on Fridays, which is when most of the performances will be. Plus, you always complain about being bored, so hello, you have time!" Rachel fought.

"I'll think about it okay" she said. It was clear Quinn was getting frustrated and things got worse when Abigail was getting fussy.

"Abby please stop! Mommy is begging you!" Quinn pleaded with the little girl.

"I wants my toy!" the two year old cried out.

"It's at the apartment baby. Mommy will leave in a minute to get it" she said trying to calm her daughter down. It didn't work. She started crying even more.

"Quinn, I'll go get it" Rachel said standing up.

"No, it's okay. Abby and I will go back home. You stay here and have fun!" Quinn told her friend.

"No, Quinn I'll go with you" Rachel grabbed her bag.

"Really Rach, you deserve to let loose a little! Call me if you want me to pick you up tonight!" Finally, Rachel agreed and Quinn hugged her goodbye.

* * *

After Quinn had gone home, Rachel made some friends and enjoyed the rest of the game. A few of Quinn's friends invited her to a party, so she called Quinn to tell her she'd be back later and went with them.

It was a crowded fraternity. Usually, this wouldn't be her scene, but she figured she might as well enjoy it. She picked up a beer and sipped it. She danced with a bunch of people and was having a ball until the music stopped. The DJ welcomed the football team by congratulating them and spinning some of their favorite records. Rachel promised herself not to fall for anymore football players; after Finn, it was to hard to even see football players without thinking of him. Her mood instantly changed and rather than staying to dance, she walked around the house.

After snooping around and talking to a couple new friends, she decided to leave. As she approached the door, she was blocked by a jock standing in the doorway facing someone outside. She tried to say excuse me but it wasn't working. So she sat there for a minute, hoping they'd move.

After ten minutes, she decided to take action.

"Excuse me!" she yelled tapping the guy on his back. She saw his arm drop and he slowly turned around to face her. It was then that she got shocked.

"Berry?" he asked. She didn't answer, she just stood there staring.

"Pu-uck" a small girl whined from next to him, "can we just go inside already!"

"Yeah, you go in I'll meet you there" he said as he pecked her on the lips. He quickly turned back to see Rachel starting to leave. He reached out to stop her.

"Rachel, it's me Puck. Noah Puckerman" he said, not knowing if she recognized him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just surprised to see you, that's all" she said smiling, "I gotta get going."

"Wait!" he practically yelled. "Do you go here?"

"No, just visiting my cousin" she lied, just wanting to leave.

"Oh, that's cool! How you been?" he asked.

"Um fine. You?" _shit._ Why was she talking to him and why didn't she just walk away.

"I've been alright. I'm on the team here" he said pointing at his jacket.

"That's really great Noah, but I really have to go. It was, uh, nice seeing you." She started to walk away again.

"Rachel" he yelled and she turned slightly, "It's Puck, no one has called me Noah in years. Hope I see you around" he called out as she continued to walk away.

"Who was that?" the drunk whiny girl returned and asked.

"Just a friend from back _home_" he answered.

"She's pretty. But you're my man, so don't get any ideas" she said laughing.

"Nah, it's not like that at all, we were barely even friends" he responded, laughing with the girl.

"Well, it seemed like you were more than her friend the way you called after her" she squealed out.

"Relax. We both went to the same school and were close with _someone_. It was along time ago. Let's go have fun!" he said picking up the small girl and twirling her around causing her to giggle.

* * *

Rachel practically ran back to Quinn's apartment. She could not process the encounter she just had and even worse, she didn't know what to tell Quinn. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Quinn's door.

"Wow" Quinn said opening the door while holding Abigail. "You are home earlier than I thought. You only called like an hour ago to tell me you were going out!"

"Yeah, it was –uh- lame" she said stuttering a bit, "Does my niece want to come play with me?" she asked grabbing the little girl from Quinn's arms.

"Rachie!" the little girl exclaimed.

After successfully ignoring Quinn for about an hour, Rachel helped put Abby to bed and sat on the couch with Quinn.

"So, what happened?" Quinn questioned.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, still trying to avoid what happened.

"Today you were all about meeting guys. You were so excited to go to a party and then an hour after the game you are home playing with Abigail." Quinn explained, "So spill!"

"Quinn, I was bored I just wanted to come back. I didn't want to leave you alone" Rachel continued with the excuses.

"I know you are lying to me. We are best friends! Just tell me please" Quinn begged.

"Fine, just don't do that pouty face, it makes me feel bad and your daughter already uses it enough to get whatever she wants from me. And promise you won't get mad" Rachel smiled.

"Well, I don't know why I'd be mad but okay I promise I will not get mad at you" Quinn laughed.

"I'm not joking Quinn, promise please" Rachel was dead serious.

Sensing that Rachel wasn't kidding, Quinn also got serious "Rach, I promise I'm not going to get mad. Please just tell me, you're freaking me out."

"Okay" she said before taking a deep breath, "...i ...wouldn'...had.. " Rachel said in one long word without a breath.

"What? Slow down I didn't get anything except conversation" Quinn said now being confused as ever.

"Uh, I was trying to leave and someone was blocking the door and wouldn't move" she started, speaking quickly but clear, "So, I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around I just about had a heart attack. I tried to leave but he stopped me and started asking why I was here and how was I and he told me he is on the football team here." After she got it out she was out of breath.

Quinn responded, "Okay, So Finn is on the football team here and you had no clue! I'm so sorry Rachel but why would I be mad?"

"What no not Finn?" Rachel said, "He is somewhere out of this state thank god."

"Alright then who was it?" Quinn questioned.

"Noah Puckerman" Rachel whispered.

"Speak up" Quinn yelled.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN" she yelled out before covering her mouth afraid that she made a mistake telling Quinn.

Quinn stood there with a blank face for a few minutes. She stood up and walked to the kitchen and started to do the dishes without a word being said.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked putting an arm on Quinn's shoulder.

"What. Yeah, I'm fine I just remembered I had dishes to do" Quinn said calmly without looking at Rachel.

"Quinn, seriously talk to me" Rachel begged.

"I'm fine Rachel. It's been three years" she said.

"I know you are not just fine Quinn, please tell me!" Rachel pleaded again.

Quinn continued washing the dishes until she dropped one and it smashed into the sink breaking. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Damn plate!" she yelled.

"Quinn, we both know you aren't crying about the plate" Rachel said forcing Quinn to look at her, "Talk to me" she said.

Quinn broke down in front of Rachel. Rachel hugged her and let her get the crying out of the way before they made it to the couch.

"Of course. It is my luck he'd pick the school I am going to. It's my punishment for not telling him he has a daughter" she said.

"Quinn, you aren't being punished. Plus, we had no way of contacting him anyway. And he doesn't know you are here, I told him I was visiting a cousin" she explained.

"We're in the same school! Eventually we'll bump into each other and what will I say? "Oh hey Puck how are you by the way you have a two and a half year old daughter."" Quinn rambled on.

"First, it'll be fine. You guys were always friends before anything happened. Plus it is a big school; I doubt you will ever meet up. And I'm sure your conversation will be spent with you two staring at each other in awe of how amazing you both look" Rachel joked.

"Not funny Rach. But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better" Quinn said with a small smile.

"I'm serious, as much as you don't want to admit it I know you loved Puck and missed him even though you never would admit it. And that's okay!" Rachel smiled.

"Whatever you say. Plus it's been three years. We are both different people than we were back then" Quinn reasoned.

"Who knows. You two were always drawn to each other" Rachel whispered.

"So first you tell me it's doubtful we'll ever run into each other and then you tell me we were drawn to each other?" Quinn tries to reason with what she has just heard.

"I don't know" Rachel laughed, "I just want you to be happy. So don't worry about him okay!" she doesn't ask this but tells Quinn it, like a demand.

"I am happy. I have the most amazing daughter and the best, best friend anyone could ask for" Quinn said hugging Rachel. "Thank you for telling me. If you hadn't run into him and I hadn't known he was here and then ran into him, I'd be a mess!"

"No problem!" Rachel stood up "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"To get some peanut butter cup ice cream, a few bags of chips, and some DVDs! I am going to make sure you are feeling just as good as you were before I dropped the Puckerman bomb!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Thank you!" she excitedly told her friend. Before Rachel could leave, Quinn couldn't help but asking, "How'd he look?"

Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled, "Like _Noah_" she said before leaving the apartment.

Quinn had a smile on her face at the thought but deep down she was still upset at the thought of seeing Puck again. After everything that they said to each other, she knew if they ever saw each other it could turn out badly. But she hoped that since it has been awhile, everything would be fine. She was tore from her thoughts when Abigail woke up calling for her to scare the monsters out of her closet. Quinn rushed to her daughter and made sure she was safe from the monsters.

Rachel returned and the girls laughed and cried and laughed and cried together. By the end of the night Quinn was back to herself and Rachel was happy for her friend. Hopefully, everything would turn out okay. _Hopefully._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have a lovely evening!**


	4. Three Years Isn't So LongIs It?

**Welcome back! Thank you for the lovely feedback! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was extremely happy Rachel was here for a week. The weekend was kind of hectic after the bombshell of a certain ex-boyfriend/babydaddy being added to the equation, and Rachel was there to help Quinn through it. Now that she had school to focus on everything was good. Rachel even convinced Quinn to go to the schools welcome bash in the main courtyard to look into the dance team and other clubs.

"Are you sure you don't mind babysitting her?" Quinn asked before leaving.

"I am positive. Me and Abby here are going to the park and are going to get some ice cream!" Rachel said tickling Abigail.

"YAY !" Abby screamed.

"Alright! Thanks Rachel and Abby be good for Aunt Rachel okay" she said kissing Abigail's forehead.

Quinn walked around the campus enjoying her time to relax without Abigail. She loved her daughter so much, but she never seemed to have any time to be anything other than a mother. Today was her day to be an average college student. First, she stopped in the campus store to buy a school sweatshirt, with a matching t-shirt for Abigail. After that, she got some lunch in the café, picked up her mail, and chatted with some of her friends. Quinn then went to the courtyard to see what she might be able to get involved with. She went to the various tents that were set up and took fliers and packets in case she had time to go to the meetings; she was careful to stay as far away as she could from the football tents.

As soon as she saw the dance and cheer tents, she gravitated towards them. While she knew cheering would take up more time than she had, she still wanted to see how they did things. She talked to a few of the girls and then went to the dance team tent, where she fell in love. She gawked over the gorgeous uniforms and started reading one of the packets when the captain started speaking to her.

"Hi! I'm Bailey, are you looking to join?" the girl asked in her high pitched voice.

"I'm not sure if I have time but I am interested" Quinn answered with a small smile.

"Well, do you have a background in dance or anything?" Bailey asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I have been taking dance classes since I was four and I did cheer and dance in high school" Quinn answered proudly.

"Wow! That's great!" Bailey excitedly declared, "I'd love to give you a try out! What's your name?"

"Oh" Quinn laughed at herself for forgetting to introduce who she was, "I'm Quinn Fabray. I'd love to try out but when do you usually practice and stuff, so I know if I have the time?"

"Well we have a mandatory practice every Friday and our meets are always on the weekends. Occasionally, we have night rehearsals too! Do you think you'd be able to fit it in?" she asked.

"Well, it'll be a bit tight but I think I might be able to manage!" Quinn answered smiling widely.

"Fantastic!" the girl squealed out excitedly! "How about this Friday you come try out for us?"

"Sure! I'd love too!" Quinn answered, "What time?"

"Let's go with noon! That way you can come to our night rehearsal if you make it!" Bailey explained.

"Sounds good!" Quinn replied.

The girls talked for awhile and it seemed like they were going to be friends. Quinn told her about growing up in Ohio and dancing while Bailey explained that the dance team had been looking for a new member. Quinn's phone rang and it was Rachel wanting Quinn to meet up with them at the park.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you Friday!" Quinn smiled.

"I look forward to it!" Bailey said waving.

Almost as soon as Quinn had left, Puck walked up to the dance booth and saw very happy Bailey.

"Hey babe, you seem happy" he said.

"Puck! Hey!" she exclaimed leaning forward and kissing him. "I think I just found the member we need!" she said pointing in the direction Quinn went. Puck looked in the direction and saw the back of a blonde girl walking talking away on her phone.

"That's great Bail!" he said. "So are we still on for lunch Friday?"

"Crap! I just told Quinn she could try out then" Bailey explained "How about you come get me and 12:30 and we can go then?"

Puck jumped at hearing the name Quinn, but realized it couldn't be the same Quinn he used to know, "Sounds perfect! I gotta go recruit some more. I'll see you tonight!" he said kissing Bailey before he left.

"Bye!" Bailey yelled.

Quinn met up with Rachel and Abigail at the park and told them her good news. Rachel was extremely excited and offered to babysit for Quinn. Quinn insisted Rachel come with her and that Abigail could go to daycare for a little and after the audition they could all go out to eat with each other.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Quinn was extremely excited and nervous about dancing again. Rachel and her dropped off Abigail and went straight to the studio. Rachel sat on the side where seats were and wished Quinn good luck.

"Hey Bailey!" Quinn said cheerily.

"Hey Quinn! Are you okay with starting right away, I forgot my boyfriend and I had plans so he is going to pick me up here after we are done." Bailey explained her predicament.

"Yeah of course!" Quinn said.

Bailey called out different dance moves for Quinn to display so she could see the form. She then showed Quinn a quick routine and Quinn performed it to the music. Finally, Quinn had to do freestyle to a full song. By the end Rachel was clapping and Bailey was as well. Quinn instantly felt great that she had decided to try out because she truly missed dancing.

"So? How'd I do?" Quinn asked as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Amazing! You made the team!" Bailey said giving Quinn a huge hug!

"Thank you so much! I really missed dancing!" Quinn explained.

"Quinn, I'm going to find the bathroom, when we come back we can go celebrate!" Rachel yelled.

"Alright" Quinn yelled as Bailey added, "It's upstairs to the right."

"That girl looks so familiar" Bailey looked confused as if she was trying to figure out where she had seen her.

"Who Rachel? She's been here for a week maybe you saw her around campus" Quinn said.

"You're probably right" Bailey said, "So I guess we will be seeing you tonight at practice! I'll get you a uniform and you can meet everyone there!"

"I'm excited!" Quinn could barely contain herself. At that, Bailey's phone rang. When she hung up she apologized to Quinn for making the tryout so short.

"It's no problem" Quinn started, "I'm glad it wasn't dragged out, I would have freaked out." Behind her she could hear a door close from far away.

"Oh, that must be my boyfriend" Bailey said as she ran to the studio door. Quinn stretched and packed up her bag before picking it up preparing to leave when Rachel got back.

* * *

"Hey Quinn" Bailey yelled, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."

Quinn stood up and turned around smiling. Her smile faded as she dropped her bag onto the ground and stared at the person now standing right in front of her. For a good couple of seconds Quinn stood there in shock, Bailey looked confused, and Puck looked like he was looking at a ghost. They were all torn from their thoughts when Rachel came barreling through the door.

"Oh god" she thought. She ran up to Quinn and started pulling her away, "Bailey, Quinn'll see you tonight at practice we have to go. Sorry!" She said continuing to walk Quinn out of the way without paying any attention to Puck. They got outside and quickly walked to where if Bailey and Puck came out they couldn't see them.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't think I'd end up seeing him this soon after finding out he was here." Quinn explained.

"Well, now that you've seen each other maybe next time words will come out" Rachel joked. They heard Puck and Bailey's voices coming their way.

"Rachel, I'm not ready to talk to him yet" Quinn confessed.

"It's okay. I'll go get Abigail and you stay here. I'll tell them you had to get somewhere and then after I get Abigail we'll come get you" Rachel told her plan.

"What if he sees Abby?" she asked concerned.

"He won't. Bailey said they're going out and I'll wait until they're out of sight before I even go to the daycare. It'll be fine." Rachel explained.

"Thank you for everything!" Quinn said as she retreated into the building they were standing by.

Rachel walked out of where her and Quinn were standing and started walking in the direction of the main building. She barely made it down the path before she heard Puck and Bailey close behind her.

"Berry, wait up!" Puck yelled. Rachel stopped in her place and turned around.

"Oh hi Puck. What's up?" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing. How's your _cousin_" he asked. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either.

"She's great! Thanks for asking" Rachel answered. She wasn't going to tell him anything more than what he needed to know if she didn't have to. However, she always loved messing with Puck.

"Quit it Berry" he snapped, "You could have just told me Quinn was here. It's not like we hate each other or anything."

'Did he really just say that' Rachel thought. "Okay Puck I've been waiting a very long time to give you a piece of my mind. First, my name is Rachel. We've known each other since we were six, get it right. Second, why would I tell you anything about Quinn, when you obviously didn't care about her anyway. And third, you could have damn fooled me. By moving away and only telling her the day of that you were. Or how about you told her she was a slut that you used to have sex with? Of course, you loved her not hated her. My mistake." She turned on her heel to walk away. It's not like Rachel really meant what she was saying. But he was being a jerk and she would not have that, especially since she knew what Quinn went through after he left.

Puck wasn't letting her leave that easily. He jogged up to her and turned her around. "Look, Rachel you and I have never had a problem with each other and I'm not trying to start one now. But you don't have your facts straight. I did love Quinn and her and I have been friends a hell of a lot longer than the two of you have." Before he could add anything else Rachel cut him off, "Oh really? You have been friends. News Flash! It has been three years and you haven't talked to her! You were friends. Face it Puck, she saw you and didn't want to talk to you. Maybe eventually she will but only she can make that decision. So if you'll excuse me I have somewhere important to go and you and Bailey can go on your date!" She turned and walked away.

Puck yelled after her, "I'm not done with this yet! Tell Quinn I'll see her around and I need to talk to her. I'm serious Rachel."

Rachel turned around and walked right up to him, "I hope so Puck, because you have no idea what you put her through." With that the conversation was over.

Puck turned around and walked to where Bailey was.

"Anything I should know?" she asked sweetly.

He figured he might as well tell her now, "Rachel was the girl from the party that we went to Saturday."

"I knew she looked familiar" Bailey realized.

"Yeah we went to high school together" he explained.

"Oh, in Texas. That's cool" she said obviously clueless.

"No in Ohio" he said sadly, "I lived there until I was a sophomore and then moved to Texas."

"So what was with the yelling match? And why did Quinn suddenly have to bolt when she saw you?" Bailey asked as they walked to his car.

"Quinn and I have known each other all our lives. We kind of went out in high school and had a really bad break up. Rachel and she are best friends so she was just standing up for Quinn."

"Oh, well you don't still like her do you?" Bailey asked.

"No baby of course not, it's been three years! Let's go get some lunch" he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily.

After the confrontation, Rachel went and picked up Abby and met up with Quinn.

"Thank you so much Rachel!" Quinn said as she took Abigail from Rachel.

"No problem Quinn. It was my pleasure to finally give Puck a piece of my mind" she explained happily.

"You didn't" Quinn said expecting the worst.

"Oh I did. But I wasn't too bad. He said he'll see you around and He needs to talk to you. Oh and that he was serious about needing to talk with you." She explained.

"Really? Looks like I'll have to prepare myself for that one. What did you say to him when he said that?" Quinn asked.

"I said you better because you don't know what she's been through because of you" Rachel said matter of factly.

"I'm just glad that's over for the day. You think I should quit the dance team because of Bailey and him?" she asked.

"Absolutely not! Who cares if Bailey is dating him, you are a great dancer and you were so excited to do it again." Rachel said.

"But if I become friends with them they'll eventually meet Abigail which means Puck will inevitably find out and my life will be over!" Quinn explained.

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to. For now let's go get some lunch."

"Alright, but I have practice at five and I'm sure I'll have to answer the questions Bailey is going to have" Quinn reminded Rachel.

"For somebody who doesn't want to speak to Mr. Noah Puckerman, you're thinking an awful amount about him, aren't you?" Rachel teased.

"Stop! I just don't want everything to be awkward with Bailey and I" she countered.

"Mhm, I'm sure that's it. Or maybe it's the fact you never really got over him and you just want to see if he still has feelings for you too" Rachel argued.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Let's just go eat! I'm starving and I'm sure Abby is too."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go get some Italian food."

The girls spent their day laughing and having fun. Abigail always had a way of making Quinn feel better when she had a crappy day! They went home and Quinn prepared herself for her first practice as a Tar Heel dancer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Until tomorrow's update, have a fabulous day!**


	5. The Fireworks Explode

**Hello Again! Chapter 5! I hope you all Enjoy it! :)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn walked into the dance studio and was welcomed with a huge hug from Bailey.

"Quinn! I'm so glad you are here! I was just telling everyone about how great you did at the audition" she explained excitedly.

"Oh, thank you" Quinn said shyly, "I'm sorry I had to rush out earlier, I had to meet someone."

"Quinn its ok, I understand. Puck told me that him, you, and Rachel went to school together when you were younger and you two dated but it ended badly. I would totally be shocked to see my ex too! Let me introduce you to everyone!" Bailey said.

Quinn did not understand where this girl was getting all of her energy but she was glad that conversation went the way it did, "Alright!" she said walking towards the group of girls, "Hey everyone! I'm Quinn it's nice to meet you!"

The practice went amazingly well! Quinn and the girls got along really well and she picked up on the dance routines quickly, which the girls were happy about. They spent some time doing freestyling for fun and started to choreograph a new dance, with Quinn's help. At the end of practice, Bailey brought out her "welcome gift" to Quinn which consisted of a team duffel bag filled with other team things like sweats and stickers and they gave Quinn her uniform. As a tradition, Quinn had to try it on before leaving and had to perform one of the routines she learned while the other girls did background. Everyone was blown away with how quickly Quinn picked up on the dances and how good she was at performing. It was obvious she had been dancing for awhile. Bailey even commented that Quinn would be there secret weapon during meets.

After staying around chatting for about a half hour after dance, Quinn excused herself so she could go spend the night with Abigail and Rachel on her last full night there.

She picked up her new duffel bag and her old bag and shoved the clothes she was wearing in it. She decided to keep the uniform on because Abigail would love all the sparkles. She walked down the steps and was startled when someone called her name.

Her bags fell to the floor and she jumped back.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Puck said as he handed her one of her bags.

_This is not happening right now_ she convinced herself. She grabbed the bag, mumbled a thank you and started walking away.

"Quinn, please, wait-" he pleaded, walking to catch up to her. She stopped but didn't turn around; she kept telling herself it was all in her head.

"I know we ended things badly but we were friends way before any of that happened" he reasoned.

She thought about walking away but decided to turn toward him a bit, "We're fine Puck" she declared.

"So, your calling me Puck now? I could get used to it" he said with a smirk on his face. He seemed to think Quinn was willing to forget everything they had said to each other.

"Would you rather I call you something else?" she wasn't trying to be rude, but it came out that way.

"No, its just you used to always call me Noah" he said with a hint of sadness added to his voice.

"I used to do a lot of things" she said flatly, "But I have to get going, Rachel is waiting for me. See you around."

He stopped her again. "Quinn, please can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about" she said shaking her head, "We were friends a long time ago and our fight was years ago; no need to rehash it."

"Really Q? We need to talk about what happened" he said raising his voice.

"Why? So we can fight and end up hating each other again? It took me awhile to get over what happened and I don't need to go through it again and don't call me Q!" she fought.

"I don't want to go through it again either but we have to _Quinn_. I'm not losing a thirteen year friendship over a fight we had in high school." He argued right back.

"You want to talk Puck? So talk!" she threw her bags down and crossed her arms. She didn't now how she got pissed this quickly. "You want me to yell at you and tell you what I really feel? You want me to cry again over you? Because I won't I can't! I'm done replaying what happened in my mind every single night before I go to bed. Our friendship was lost a long time ago. So whatever you have to say spit it out!"

"Never mind. Sorry I tried talking to you" he said turning around angrily.

"Uh-uh Puckerman. You are not leaving. You wanted to talk to me, so say whatever you have wanted to say to me. Hell I've been waiting three years for you to say something besides Quinn your a slut and I used you for sex!"

He turned around quickly and stared right in her eyes gritting his teeth, "That is not what happened and I didn't say that! Before you even talked to me you were pissed off, so no matter what I said your mind was made up!"

"With good reason! I found out not only was my boyfriend moving but I was losing my best friend; the day after I gave him my virginity too! And you had known for a month and it just happened to slip your mind!" she spat at him.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to break your heart. I planned on telling you so many times and I couldn't handle seeing you upset about it. That night I planned on telling you but after you told me you loved me I couldn't do it! I just needed to be with you then and there. Don't you see I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel hurt that someone was leaving you again? I didn't want it to be like when your dad left" he explained.

She slapped him "Don't you dare bring up my father in this. You have no right. And looks like your plan backfired because all I was left with when you moved was pain and hurt."

"Quinn, I am sorry for the way I left things. But don't say I have no right saying that. I was there for you when you thought no one cared. I may have fucked up big time but there was a period when you and I were always there for each other." He yelled obviously feeling hurt.

Quinn was in tears now. "If you really cared for me you would have called! You knew where I was, you could have made it better! I had no clue where you were. You left me Puck. I couldn't have called you even if I wanted to!"

"What reason was there to call you? You told me you hated me and never wanted to see me again!" he screamed.

"You know I didn't mean it!" she cried out, "You knew how I felt about you; I gave you everything I could give! And I only said it after I found out you were moving 20 hours away from me!" she was bawling. "It doesn't matter Puck. None of it matters anymore! I have things I have to deal with and you have to focus on football and school."

"I don't know what you want me to say Quinn! I am so sorry I hurt you. You know I loved you and I would have done anything to make you happy!" he looked down feeling ashamed. "I can't take away anything I said and neither can you. The only thing we can do is try and move on from it."

Quinn was still sobbing, but tried to calm herself. She looked up to see the girls walking from the studio in their direction. "I can't do this now. It's all too much" she said. "Tell Bailey I'll drop off the uniform tomorrow. Good Luck with everything Puck" she said swallowing tears back as she handed him the duffel bag and ran off before he could answer.

* * *

Bailey walked up to him and was clearly confused at what just happened, "Puck? What just happened?"

The anger in his eyes was replaced with sadness, "Nothing. I just lost my best friend." He shook the emotion away and handed her Quinn's bag. "She said she'd drop off the uniform tomorrow."

"What?" she said angrily, "Puck please, you have to make things better. Quinn told us she was so happy to be dancing again and we really need her if we are going to win."

"And what am I supposed to do Bailey?" he asked.

"Puck, she's upset. Just talk to her again. I'll call her in the morning and tell her where to drop off the uniform and you can go talk to her."

"Like that's gunna work" he spit out.

"It better Puck. If you want her to be your friend again and you really care, you'll try. Plus, we need her on this team and we all really like her. So unless you want an entire team of women to hate you, you'll fix it!" She yelled.

"Fine." He mumbled.

When Quinn got back to her apartment she was out of breath and crying. She opened the door and Rachel was sitting on the couch with Abigail. She immediately saw the state Quinn was in and brought Abigail into her room and put her to bed.

"Quinn" she spoke softly.

"I ran into Puck and I quit the dance team" she said sliding against the door onto the floor.

"What happened?" Rachel asked sliding next to Quinn on the floor.

Quinn told Rachel everything that happened and found herself being upset again.

"I'm so sorry Quinn" Rachel said.

"I thought letting him know everything I felt would make me feel better but it didn't." she looked up at Rachel. "I just want everything to go back to normal. I just want my best friend back!" she cried and dropped her head to her knees. "It's all my fault. I'm the reason we fought and if I wouldn't have gotten mad at him for moving who knows where we'd be right now."

"Quinn, that's in the past. He obviously wants to sort things out with you. Yeah, today everything didn't go as well as you both would have hoped but everything will be fine." Rachel said calming Quinn.

"How do you know?" Quinn asked.

"Your Quinn Fabray and he's Noah Puckerman. You guys were best friends since you were Abigail's age. Although I hate him in so many ways for hurting you, I know everything you both said wasn't true! I promise you guys will get your friendship back!" she pulled Quinn in for a hug. "I'm going to run out and get some pizza and when I get back, we are going to have a good night because I leave tomorrow afternoon and I need you to be okay again!"

"Thank you for everything Rachel! I don't know what I'm going to do when you aren't here" Quinn said.

"You'll be fine and my schedule is very relaxed, I can come visit you on weekends and when I go on breaks." Rachel responded before getting up and making Quinn get up off the floor as well. "I'll be back in thirty minutes and you better be smiling with some wine poured and movies picked out!"

"I will, promise!" Quinn said smiling slightly.

Little did Quinn know that Rachel had other plans first.

* * *

Considering it was a Friday, Rachel knew there had to be a party. Puck, being on the football team meant he'd inevitably be there as well. So she went to the frat house where she first saw Puck again and sure enough, there he was standing against the bar with Bailey on his arm. Rachel marched right up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you NOW!" she said through her clenched teeth.

"Sup Berry? Come here to finish Quinn's job?" he slurred out, obviously drunk.

"Puck, seriously you're coming outside with me!" Rachel demanded. She turned to Bailey to get her help. "Bailey, I know you want Quinn on the team again so it would be in your best interest to get Puck to talk to me."

Bailey smacked Puck on the side of the head and whispered in his ear. She turned to Rachel, "He'll go with you! I threatened him."

"I like how you think!" Rachel complimented Bailey as she dragged Puck out the door.

"Puck, I need you to talk to Quinn" she demanded.

"Already tried Berry" he declared.

"Puck god damn it listen to me!" she shook him to focus, "You and Quinn have known each other since age 3. Best friends fight; you guys just had too much pride to admit you were wrong. Tomorrow you are going to talk to Quinn and work it out!"

"Why bother? It's been three years, it's not like we're going to go back to normal" he yelled and was seemingly sobering up.

"Perfect, because you guys were never normal. When you and Quinn insisted you were just friends, we all knew you both had feelings for each other. You two had been having sleepovers since you were five, you did everything with each other, and sometimes you guys would go off on one another and everyone else would be confused. You two never were and never will be normal. So please talk to her so I don't have to beat your ass!" she said waiting for his answer.

"Only if you answer me" he looked at Rachel and she nodded. "Did anyone miss me?"

"Everyone missed you Puck. You up and left and didn't give us anywhere to contact you! And to answer your question, yes Quinn missed you." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Fine. I'll meet with her. Actually Bailey called Quinn a few minutes ago to tell her to meet her at the coffee shop to drop off her uniform. I was planning on going there all along."

"You are an ass Puck." She shook her head playfully. "But we all know you're a good guy. Make it right. I miss all of us hanging out but more than that I miss Quinn being care free like she was before- well just in general."

"Before?" he said "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, must be the alcohol messing with me. I promise Rachel, you can beat me with a Tony award if I don't make things right with Quinn."

"I'll keep that in mind. But I have to go pick up a pizza for Quinn and I and I've already been gone longer than I promised." Puck leaned in and gave her a small hug.

Before she could leave, Puck told her to take a pizza out of the kitchen. They just got there and it would be free. She took one and jetted back to Quinn. God she hoped she was right that Puck and Quinn still wanted to be friends, if not more.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the drama that we know as Puck and Quinn! Thanks for reading :) **

**Until tomorrow's update, Have an awesome today!**


	6. Friendship is a Circle, It Never Ends

**Welcome Welcome! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I still, do not own Glee...**

**

* * *

**

Quinn woke up Saturday morning slightly hung-over, but definitely feeling better than last night. While she was feeling better about having to deal with Puck, she was still sad that she was quitting the team and Rachel was leaving. She didn't want to quit, but she knew it would be too much, having to see Puck all the time without thinking about how badly their relationship had become. Rachel was leaving late Saturday night, so Quinn could meet with Bailey, spend some time with Rachel and Abigail and then she and Rachel could hang out while she left Abigail with a babysitter. One of the perks of living in her apartment away from school was the neighbors were older and more than happy to babysit Abby. Her landlord reminded her so much of her grandmother that they instantly bonded and she became someone Quinn could trust with Abigail.

"Rachel I promise, this is the last time you'll have to babysit but I have to go meet with Bailey" Quinn promised.

Rachel pretended to be surprised, "Oh, really? I didn't think you'd want to meet up, just drop off your stuff."

"She called me last night when you were getting the food, which took forever by the way." Quinn rolled her eyes, "She begged me to meet with her to talk. I figured it's the least I could do after how weird I've been."

"So you're not going to quit then?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to, but I have to. Since Bailey is dating Puck, I'll be forced to see him more often then I'd like. And with Abby, I don't think it's a good idea."

"You mean you're jealous she's dating Puck because you still have feelings for him? So you don't want to see them be all over each other?" Rachel pressed.

"Rachel. I will always love Puck in some way. But no I'm not jealous. It'll just be too hard, considering I have seen him twice in three years. First time I ran away and the second time I broke down and ran away. That's not how I want to spend my days." She explained.

"Alright." Rachel said. "Abigail and I will be fine here. You go and do what you have to do. If you end up staying later than you decide, give me a call."

"I doubt I'll be there long but okay" Quinn said.

* * *

Quinn walked into the coffee shop and sat down at a table in the far back. She took out a book to read until Bailey got there.

About ten minutes after she arrived, Quinn felt a hand tap her back. She stood up and turned around.

"Of course!" she cursed. "Rachel?" she asked trying not to look at Puck.

"Actually Bailey and Rachel" he answered softly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course Rachel would do this. "Look, I don't want to fight again. Can you just give Bailey my uniform and tell her I'm sorry?" she lifted up the folded clothes but Puck refused.

"They both obviously wanted us to talk. So please just give me ten minutes Quinn" he pleaded.

"Why Puck? The last couple of times we've talked, haven't turned out too well" she answered honestly.

"Third times the charm?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders and small smile.

Quinn returned the sentiment. "Fine. But as soon as this starts to take a turn for the worse I'm leaving." She sat back down and Puck joined her.

"So?" she asked.

"Well, first. I know I've said it a million times and I know it doesn't change anything but I'm sorry." Quinn went to interject but Puck raised his hand politely, "Let me finish everything first before you say anything. Please" he pleaded. Quinn nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was moving. I'm sorry I said those things to you. I was angry and I know that's no excuse but I was. I can't take back calling you a slut or saying I used you but you have to believe me when I say that wasn't true at all. You were my best friend Quinn. And I did love you, more than you could know. When you came in my room that day, it killed me to see you so upset. When you said what you did to me it was like something snapped. I knew you were right, that I did treat other girls terribly but it hurt for me to see you believe that you were like any other girl. I thought since everything we had been through until then you'd know that you were always different. But I'm sorry for everything."

"You done" she asked softly and he nodded. "I know I have blamed and keep blaming everything on you. But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry before talking to you. And when I saw you packing it just made everything to real. I shouldn't have said those things to you because I knew I was hitting you where it hurt the most. I can't take that back but I'm sorry for saying it. I'm sorry for it all."

"Thanks but it really wasn't your fault" he said sadly.

"It was, but thank you for apologizing too. It is nice to hear you say it" she said. "But I have to know, why didn't you ever call? You cut all of us from your life."

"I picked up the phone so many times. After we fought I knew I lost you. I lost my best friend. I figured why bother keep in touch with everyone else when they'd hate me for not telling them or you I was leaving. Since I had already lost you, no one else was really as important. So, I just let it all go. Awhile after I left and realized how shitty everything went, it was too late to call everyone and apologize or say anything, so I didn't."

"I understand." Quinn said. "We all missed you. A lot of people gave me hell saying I made you leave or people spread rumors about why you left. I was mad for so long but underneath I was upset I lost you." She looked up at Puck and realized she didn't want to be angry anymore about what happened. "Plus are football team sucked when you left" she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah, must have sucked to cheer for them."

Quinn smiled but her stomach started to turn when she thought about what he said. She couldn't know what cheering was like since she had his baby. Quinn shook the thoughts away. She wasn't going to tell Puck about Abigail, at least not now.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"We start over?" he questioned.

"Or how about we just move passed it. Like you said yesterday, we were friends for thirteen years before anything happened. Maybe we can get that back." She said.

"God I hope so" he said releasing a large breath. "It was so hard not having anyone to go to. I mean I met new people but it was never like what we had."

"Yeah I know what you mean" she agreed. "I had tons of friends and Rachel is amazing. But it wasn't like our friendship." They both shared a smile.

After a few seconds of silence Puck spoke.

"So how is everything? How's your mom? School? Oh and please don't quit dance because of me. I know you've loved dancing forever. You made me see all those dance movies growing up."

Quinn felt better that they could have normal conversations again. "Everything is alright; A lot to take care of but good for the most part. My mom is, well, my mom. She hasn't changed much. School is great. I'm majoring in psychology. I work at the daycare. And I don't know about dance. I really love it but with everything that has happened, I don't want things to be weird." She explained.

"It won't be. Bailey said all the girls love you and she was so excited when you joined. If it's because of me I promise I won't show up to any of the meets." He begged.

She laughed. "Don't be silly. You're Bailey's boyfriend; I'm not going to be the one who keeps you from going. I really did love it." She was trying to figure out what to do.

"Please Quinn. Don't quit. At least give it a try. I mean you and me our restarting a friendship so it won't be awkward. If you completely hate it later then quit. Just don't do it now." He asked.

"What did they threaten you if I didn't come back or something?" Quinn asked. When she saw Puck's expression, she knew it was true. She broke into laughter. "They did! A group of girls intimidated Puckzilla!"

"Funny Quinn. But yeah they did." He said laughing with her.

"Fine. I won't quit. I really never wanted to and now I don't have a reason to." She saw him relax knowing a group of women weren't going to attack him. "How is everything with you though? Mom? Sarah? School? Football?"

"Thank you" he responded happily. "You know. I'm the same. Mom's good, she's coming up in a few weeks for the game. Sarah is coming too, she'll be happy if you could see her; they both would be. School still sucks but I'm doing alright; majoring in sports therapy and medicine. Football is good. Harder than it was in high school but totally worth it."

After talking for awhile longer, Quinn realized she had plans to get to. Puck insisted he walk her to the car. Quinn agreed. As they walked Quinn remembered the car seat. They were already too close.

"Car seat?" he asked confused.

"Yeah" she had to think quickly. "I work at the daycare. Good to have in case I need to take the kids somewhere or if there is an emergency." She wasn't lying completely. She needed the seat to take a kid somewhere and if there was an emergency. She just left out the detail saying it was _their _kid.

"Makes perfect sense" he said.

"Well, I'm glad we worked everything out Puck" she said with a smile.

"Ah, I'm still Puck I see" he said.

She shook her head mockingly. She let out her hand for him to shake. Instead he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I'm glad we are working it out too, Quinn" he said as he hugged her.

"I'll see you soon" she got into her car and rolled down the window. "Goodbye Noah!"

* * *

When Quinn got home she first scolded Rachel but it only lasted for about 5 seconds. Quinn spilled every detail about what happened and ended up thanking Rachel for making her meet with Puck. Rachel, Abigail, and she went out shopping and for lunch.

Afterwards, they went back home and got ready to go out. They dropped Abby off at the neighbors and went to a club not too far from the college.

Quinn wanted to do something simple but Rachel insisted they go out because she "had a two hour cab ride and needed to be drunk to handle it".

They got to the bar and it was packed. Quinn looked on the wall and a huge sign caught her attention. 'Karaoke Night! Grand Prize $150 dollars'

"Hey Rachel, Look!" she said pointing to the sign.

"Oh we are totally doing it!" Rachel replied.

"I'll need a few drinks first" Quinn responded.

Many drinks and terrible singer after terrible singer later, Quinn and Rachel were buzzed to say the least.

"What song are we singing?" Quinn asked.

"Like you don't know!" Rachel yelled as her and Quinn made their way to the stage.

The beat came on and Quinn lit up. She walked to the front of the stage and started singing.

_Tommy used to work on the docks__  
__Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck__  
__It's tough, so tough__  
_

_Gina works the diner all day__  
__Working for her man, she brings home her pay__  
__For love, mmm, for love_

Rachel stepped next to Quinn and they started singing together.

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got__  
__It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not__  
__We got each other and that's a lot__  
__For love we'll give it a shot!_

_Oh, we're half way there__  
__Oh oh, livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand, we'll make it I swear__  
__Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

Quinn stepped to the side and Rachel took over.

_Tommy's got his six string in hock__  
__Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk__  
__So tough, mmm, it's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away__  
__When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers__  
__"Baby it's okay, someday"_

Once again both girls sang together. They were dancing together and having an amazing time.

_We gotta hold on to what we've got__  
__It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not__  
__We got each other and that's a lot__  
__For love we'll give it a shot!_

_Oh, we're half way there__  
__Oh oh, livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand, we'll make it I swear__  
__Oh oh, livin' on a prayer__  
__Livin' on a prayer!_

Quinn belted out the next two lines.

_We gotta hold on ready or not__  
__You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

As Rachel walked up to join her in the chorus again, she looked out into the crowd. They were dancing and singing along loving it. Quinn looked to the bar and saw Puck standing there drinking a beer with his football buddies. With the liquid courage, she smiled at him and he raised his beer at her smiling back.

_Whoa, we're half way there__  
__Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it I swear__  
__Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa, we're half way there__  
__Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it I swear__  
__Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa, we're half way there__  
__Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it I swear__  
__Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
_

The audience went wild with applause. The MC announced the girls as the winners' right on the spot and the crowd whole heartedly agreed. They got off stage and went to the bar. Congratulations were coming from every direction.

"I see we haven't changed our song choice since what, seventh grade?" Puck asked handing both Rachel and Quinn a beer.

"Why ruin a good thing Puckerman!" Rachel replied and Quinn just smiled.

"I guess you're right" he said.

Rachel couldn't help but notice how Puck and Quinn kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Where's Bailey?" Rachel asked.

"Girl time" he said.

"Why don't you introduce me to one of your friends and we can all go dance?" she asked.

"I dunno Rach." Quinn said giving her friend a death glare.

"Why not? Friends always dance together. I mean you and Puck always used to" she countered. Quinn was going to kill her.

"Sure" Puck said before Quinn could say anything. He introduced his friend Trevor and Rachel grabbed his hand and led him to the floor.

"We don't have to Puck. I don't want Bailey getting mad." She said sweetly.

"Nah, she won't care. Plus we are friends again aren't we?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She smiled back "Try and keep up!" she said as she strutted out to the dance floor.

* * *

Puck followed and they danced. Everyone was having an amazing time and it was like nothing bad ever happened between Quinn and Puck. However, the closeness of grinding against each other and being so close made Quinn feel like she was getting attached to Puck too much. More than just friendship. Although it could've been the beer, Quinn didn't want that to happen. She looked at her watch and realized it was midnight. Not only had Rachel missed her taxi, but Quinn was late to get Abigail.

"Sorry Puck" she said as she stopped dancing. "We gotta go."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she also stopped dancing.

"You missed your taxi" she said moving in closer. "And Abigail."

Rachel finally caught on to Quinn's wanting to leave. She kissed Trevor full force and hugged Puck. Quinn said goodbye and hugged Puck too. He kissed her on the cheek and said he'd talk to her soon. This shouldn't have been a shock to her because he used to always do that, but with everything racing through her mind, she almost fainted at his touch.

The girls took a cab and got Abigail. Ms. Betsy said it was no trouble at all and assured them they could stay out later next time because they needed to enjoy being 'kids'. Rachel got her bags and took a later taxi. The girls cried and hugged and promised to see each other soon. That night when she went to bed, Quinn couldn't help but be happy with her life. She had an amazing daughter, a wonderful sister in Rachel, and her best friend was back in her life. She wouldn't admit it if you asked, but that tiny kiss made her feel butterflies.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Spoiler: chapter 8 + Puck + Quinn + Abigail = ...**

**Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow!**

**Have a fantastic day!**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Three months later_

Everything was back to the normal life Quinn was used to with the addition of dance and Puck. Once a week Quinn and Puck would meet for coffee to catch up and rebuild their friendship. Of course, they'd see each other many more times during the week, but that was with a bunch of other people. She'd see him at school sometimes walking past one another, at parties if she ever went to them, and quite frequently at dance. She knew he was there for Bailey, but a part of her thought he was there for her too.

Along with dance class and her friendship with Puck, Quinn was busy with working, school, and taking care of Beth. While she loved college, Quinn kind of hated the fact that she couldn't tell anyone she had a daughter. Luckily, the people at the daycare were older and didn't really gossip with the college students. Most of her friends were amazing, but they were all friends with Puck and his friends. And as much as she loved Abigail, she didn't want Puck to find out about her until she was ready. With winter break and Christmas coming up, Quinn was excited to have a break from work and school and also to have her mom come visit. She was even more excited to spend time the Abigail without the stress of schoolwork. Her mom was excited for her dance meet which was this weekend.

Quinn picked up her mom from the airport, showed her around the area, and brought her to the apartment. Of course, she brought tons of luggage; mostly filled with gifts for Abigail and things for the apartment.

"Mom, you really didn't need the four bags you brought! You're only here for a few days." Quinn said dragging the stuff up to the third floor apartment.

"Quinn, it's your first place away from home and it's the holiday season. You need some decorations. Plus, I brought gifts for my beautiful granddaughter!"

"Well, we both appreciate it but next time let me know before hand so I can make sure the elevator is working!" Quinn was out of breath from holding everything.

"I will sweetie" Judy said as they finally made it to the apartment.

"Rachel was able to make it here this weekend too. So she has Abigail in the apartment" Quinn looked at her mother as she put the key in the door. "Abby is going to be so happy to see you! I know I am."

As Quinn opened the door Abigail came running, "Mommy! Rachie and I made you somethin'!"

"Well mommy has a present for you too!" Quinn stepped to the side and let Abigail out the door.

"NANA!" Abigail yelled as she ran into her grandmother's arms.

She stayed there until Quinn forced her to take a nap.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel and her mother set up some decorations and sat down to catch up.

"So Rachel, how's ECU?" Judy said as she sipped her tea.

"Well, it's great but I have a surprise" she said. Quinn gave her a questioning look. "If Quinn would let me, I'd like to move into the apartment with her."

Quinn was shocked "Rachel, I have three extra rooms of course I'd love for you to move in! But what about school?" she asked

"I got accepted into the Music program here and I can help teach music to the surrounding schools."

"Rachel that's amazing!" Quinn screeched.

"I know!" she said excitedly, "It'll only be until I can find a place of my own that's affordable and now you have a permanent babysitter so you and Puck can rebuild your friendship more than once a week!"

As soon as Rachel said it, she knew she shouldn't have. Quinn's face dropped and Judy looked surprised.

"Puck?" Judy asked. "Since when did you and Noah Puckerman have contact again?"

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Mom, Puck goes to this school too. Back in September we started talking, well yelling, and eventually we started to try and rebuild the friendship we lost. Now we meet once a week to talk about what we've missed in each others lives."

"Wow!" Judy said shocked, "While I'm not thrilled you haven't told me about this until now, I think it is great you and Noah have-" she paused unsure of what she wanted to say. "I think it is great you and Noah have tried to repair your friendship."

"But" Quinn said, knowing her mother had more.

"But I don't know if I like that after you two put each other through so much pain you are acting like nothing happened. Especially when you have a daughter that he doesn't know about; And especially because it is also his daughter."

"Mom, know it's not the best thing I can do, but I missed Noah and you know that! At first I wasn't interested in being friends with him again but after thinking about it, I realized I still needed him." Quinn looked down sadly. "I hated him for so long but it was over stupid things. I have a daughter I take care of; I can't act like a child anymore. Noah and I are friends. Not like we used to be, but it's good enough."

"That's great Quinn and I'm glad you're happy. I really am. I hated seeing how unhappy you were after he left. But does he know about Abigail. I don't mean does he know that it is his daughter, I mean in general. Does he know about her?"

"No mom he doesn't" Quinn snapped.

"And why not?" Judy asked.

"I don't know" she yelled.

"Why Quinn?" she asked again.

"Because!" Quinn shouted. "Because I'm not sure what will happen if he does! I love Abigail more than anything in this world and if he were to find out I'm not sure how she'd feel. She knows about him but what if he finds out about her and he doesn't want anything to do with her? Or what if he tries to take her away from me!"

"Quinn, he wouldn't do that" Rachel said.

"I'm not saying you should tell him now, or even ever Quinn. But if you are starting to have feelings for this boy again, you better think about it." Judy said holding Quinn's hand.

"I'm not having those types of feelings for him again." Quinn said.

"It's okay if you are" her mother replied.

"Mom, please. I barely have time to take care of myself and Abigail; I have no time for a man in my life."

"Okay. All I'm saying though is I know how you felt about him. Even after everything that happened you still loved him. And Abigail will always remind you of him. She has his eyes and you talk to her about him. I just want you to think about the possibility of telling him" Judy said, standing up to hug her daughter.

"I'll think about it." Quinn said hugging her mother.

* * *

After the breakdown they stayed away from the subject. At least until it was time for Quinn's dance competition.

"Mom, you know I want Abigail there. But Noah will be there" she explained as she packed her bag.

"But Quinn, it is a huge stadium, Rachel will be with us, and it's highly unlikely we will even see him." Judy countered.

"Your mom is right Quinn. He won't see us and if he does we'll tell him it's your sister or that I'm babysitting" Rachel added.

"Okay, one I am not lying to him. Well I am, but if he sees her I am not going to blatantly let him see her and tell him she's not my child. And two, she looks exactly like me and has his eyes. He'll know" Quinn said.

"Come on Quinn! Abigail has never seen you really dance before. She was too young to even know what was going on when you did it junior and senior year. Please, Puck will not get close to her. I promise. Now, go get your jacket and we'll get Abigail ready in the outfit we got her." Rachel begged.

"Fine! If this turns out badly, I'll never forgive you!" she said...

Quinn's anger was gone after she saw Abigail in the dancing costume almost identical to her own.

"Mommy, I'm like you!" she said running to hug Quinn.

Quinn started to tear up "Just like me baby!"

She turned to her mother and Rachel and mouthed a thank you.

Judy and Rachel were right. The stadium was huge and packed. They got seats close to the top of the stadium because Quinn knew Puck would be by where the team sat. She kissed Abigail and left them to get to her team.

"Hey Quinn!" a bunch of girls shouted in unison.

"Hey guys" she shouted back as she placed her stuff on the bench and took off her warm ups.

"Quinn! Are you ready!" Bailey asked as she jogged up to her.

"Nervous, but extremely ready." Quinn responded.

"You'll do fine and I'm sure we're going to win!" Bailey said. Just as Bailey finished her sentence Quinn found herself being lifted off the ground in a hug.

"Hi Noah" she laughed as he spun her and put her on the ground.

"Hey girls" he said as he bent down and hugged Bailey.

"So, Puck, are you excited to see us perform?" Bailey asked.

"Seeing a bunch of hot girls in tight skimpy clothing prancing around" he started, "I even brought my camera" he smirked.

"Pig" Quinn said as Bailey punched him in the arm. He hugged both the girls and left for his seat.

* * *

"You don't still like Puck do you?" Bailey asked.

"What?" Quinn asked shocked at Bailey asking.

"Do you still have feelings for Puck?" She asked again.

"No, of course not!" Quinn answered.

"It's cool if you do" Bailey said. "Sometimes he watches you more than he watches me."

"Bailey. It isn't like that. We are just friends. We've known each other since we were three." Quinn explained.

"Well, I hope you aren't lying." Bailey said.

"Don't worry about it Bailey." Quinn said smiling. "Let's go get ready to kick ass!" she stood up and walked to where the rest of the girls were.

Group after group went and finally it was their turn. Bailey gave them a quick pep talk and they got on stage waiting for the music to begin. The lights dimmed, spotlights were on, and the music started. The girls did their choreography and hit every move perfectly. Quinn was one of the girls in the front along with Bailey and another dancer named Jessica. Quinn felt amazing being on stage dancing again. She loved performing and she was getting a rush from the crowd's applause. She looked up to the top of the stadium and saw Rachel, her mom, and Abigail cheering for her. Abigail looked like she was having the time of her life. Quinn then let her gaze go towards Puck. He was staring right at her; she quickly averted her gaze to anywhere other than him. After that, the dance seemed to fly by. They girls all joined hands and bowed. When they got to the back of the stage they celebrated. They did so well and felt like they could win. For the remainder of the competition, they watched the other teams perform.

At the end, their team, along with the others waited in front of the stage to see who won. They're team took first! More importantly, when they presented superlatives for best soloist, choreography, costumes, etc., Quinn won best soloist. She was so excited and looked up to see Abigail smiling and clapping for her; Quinn blew a kiss and went back to her team.

After all the awards and changing, the teams went out to see their friends and families. Quinn so badly wanted to run and see her baby girl, but she couldn't risk it yet. She said hello to some friends, said goodbye to the team, and prepared to leave. Puck stopped her before she could.

"Quinn! Congratulations!" he said hugging her tightly.

She suddenly felt awkward. "Thank you" she said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, not at all." She said, looking around him to see Bailey glaring. Puck noticed and turned to find Bailey staring.

"What'd she do?" Puck asked.

"What? Nothing. She didn't say anything" Quinn replied.

"Well I know your lying because you can barely look at me and you said she didn't_ say_ anything when I asked if she did something" Puck said cockily.

"She didn't say or do anything." Quinn said sticking her tongue out. "Better?"

"If she didn't say or do anything, then she wouldn't mind if I get really close and hug you slowly" he asked as he moved in really close.

"Puck quit it" she said pushing him back.

"I knew she said something because normally you wouldn't care if I hugged you like that" Puck responded.

"Fine." Quinn caved. "She said you stare at me and she thinks I have feelings for you."

"And?" He said. "I do stare at you. You're hot." He wiggled his brows at her. "What'd you say?"

"I said we are friends" she replied.

"Well, that we are. And I hug and watch my friends. Especially when I have known them since preschool and they're good looking." Puck said flirtingly.

Quinn shook her head. "Whatever you say Puckerman." She looked around and noticed Rachel coming towards her. Further back was her mother carrying Abigail. "But I gotta get going, so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah I'll call you." He leaned down and hugged her again.

Quinn made sure to walk with a little pep in her step so she could get out and see Abigail without Puck noticing. As soon as she got near Abigail, she came running into her arms. Quinn snatched her up and spun her around as she walked away. Puck was watching from a far, luckily he wasn't close enough to see how much the girl looked like Quinn.

* * *

"Hey baby" Bailey said running up to him.

"Hey!" he said. "You looked great today"

"Mhm." Bailey said. "Look, if you are going to keep coming to these things, I need to know if it's for me or Quinn."

"What?" he asked "I'm coming here because you asked me too."

"Yes. But you always end up watching her" Bailey. "So let me know if I should start flirting with the other guys who always hit on me or if this thing is going to work."

"I don't know what you want me to say" Puck answered.

"The truth. I mean if it's Quinn, then it's her." She said. "I just want to know if I'm wasting my time."

"Bailey I like you a lot" Puck started but Bailey interrupted. "But not as much as you like Quinn." He nodded.

"Alright" she said smiling, "Friends still?"

"Yeah, of course Bail" he responded. "I'll even come and watch still."

"Yeah and I'm sure you'll be watching me" Bailey said rolling her eyes.

Puck just smirked "I'll be watching anyone in a short and tight outfit dancing around."

Bailey smacked his arm playfully, "Jeez Puck. You are such a whore!" She hugged him and watched Quinn leaving.

"Awe! I didn't know Quinn had a little sister. She's cute!" Bailey said.

Puck turned. "Yeah, me neither" Puck said perplexed as he looked at Quinn and the little girl. "I'll see you tomorrow probably" he said as he left, wondering when Quinn's mom had another baby.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you tomorrow's update!**

**Have a wonderful today! :)**


	8. That's What Happens When

**Hello! Welcome Back!**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After the weekend high she had from winning a special award and spending time with her mom, she was now off that high. She had to help Rachel unpack all her belongings into the apartment and had to find some last minute presents for Abby. The presents were going to be the easy part but helping Rachel seemed impossible! How could one girl have so much stuff? It was times like these that Quinn wished Puck knew about Abigail so he could help move the stuff.

"God Rachel! Could you have more stuff" Quinn yelled from the kitchen where she unpacked stuff while Rachel was unpacking in her room.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel yelled. "At least now we have tons of stuff!"

"Mhm, sure!" Quinn said. "I have to go pick up some more things from the store, are you going to come with me?"

"Um, yeah! I have to buy some gifts too!" Rachel said walking into the kitchen, "Is the daycare open for Abigail?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied, "They're open a few days this week so parents who have last minute shopping can actually get it done. But for the rest of the month they're closed. But since I don't have classes it's alright, unless we want to go out."

"We'll figure something out" Rachel said. "So have you talked to Puck?"

"Not much since the competition. He called but mom was here and I wanted to spend time with her." Quinn answered.

"Are you guys going to do your coffee date thing still tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah probably." Quinn said. "But let me go get Abby ready and we can go shopping."

* * *

It seemed like Quinn and Rachel had waited until the last minute to shop because they had so many bags. Clothes, toys, shoes, the list went on and on. It was official; Abigail was the most spoiled girl in the world. As they were leaving the mall, Quinn saw Bailey and decided to say hi.

"Hey Bailey!" she said as she approached her.

"Hey Quinn!" Bailey responded.

"Doing some last minute shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah! I always wait until the last minute and I always regret that decision" Bailey answered honestly.

"I know what you mean. It seems like everyone is shopping today" Quinn replied.

"Mhm" Bailey said, "Puck and I broke up, just so you know"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Quinn said.

"Don't be. He's in love with someone else" Bailey answered giving Quinn a look. "But it works out for me because that's one less gift I have to buy."

"Well, that's always good" Quinn responded.

"You wanna know who the girl is?" Bailey asked. Quinn went to shake her head no but Bailey kept talking, "It's you!"

"You're crazy Bailey" Quinn said, "Just friends."

"Yeah, for now!" Bailey said, "But it's cool. I understand. I'm all for real love" she smiled and picked up her bags.

"I'll see you next week at the school's winter festival!" she hugged Quinn.

"Yeah, see ya then!" Quinn said smiling.

"So, what'd Bailey have to say that's got you smiling brighter than before" Rachel asked as they walked to the car.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, "I'm smiling the same way I was."

"Mhm. If that's the answer you want to go with okay" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"It is." Quinn said, "Bailey was just buying last minute gifts and I told her we were doing the same."

"Did you exchange notes on what to get Puck?" Rachel asked and Quinn gave her a look, "Don't look at me like I'm clueless. You spent like an hour picking out something for him."

"I did not!" Quinn exclaimed, "And no we didn't exchange notes. She didn't get him anything."

"Wow, what a good girlfriend." Rachel said. Quinn didn't say anything. "Quinn, is there a reason why Bailey didn't get him anything?"

"Probably because they broke up" Quinn said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Rachel asked "Why?"

"I don't know" Quinn said avoiding the question.

"Yes, you do! Now tell me or I'll call Puck" Rachel threatened.

"Fine. He was in love with someone else" Quinn said and Rachel gasped, "Me, to be exact."

"Oh my god! Quinn that's awesome! I knew he still loved you and it's obvious you still love him too!" Rachel said.

"It doesn't matter Rach, because nothing can happen" Quinn said getting into the car.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Abigail" Quinn replied. "I have to worry about Abigail and what's in her best interest."

"What about your best interest Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"What's in my best interest is making Abigail happy." Quinn said. "Maybe one day Noah and I will make it back to each other. But for now, it can't happen."

"Ok" Rachel responded, "I hope one day comes soon."

Quinn and Rachel picked up Abigail and brought her home. They went out to eat and just relaxed. Abigail went to bed and Quinn and Rachel wrapped and hid her gifts.

* * *

The next day Quinn met with Puck, but it didn't go too well. Rachel stayed home and tried to get settled, while Quinn left Abigail at the day care. She walked into the coffee shop and he was already there. They greeted and hugged. Puck bought her coffee and they just talked, simple talk, nothing big. Then the presents came out.

"Here" Quinn said handing Puck a little box, "It's nothing big but I remember you saying you needed one."

Puck opened the box and his jaw dropped. It was a silver watch with the Tar Heels logo and his jersey number engraved on the back. "Quinn! This is amazing!" he said hugging her. "I needed a watch but this is much better than I could have imagined."

"I saw it and instantly knew I had to get it for you!" Quinn replied smiling that he liked it.

"I hope you didn't spend too much Quinn" he said.

"Please, I've had three years of not buying you anything, so this is nothing. I promise." Quinn said.

"Okay" Puck responded as he pulled out a box for her. "I hope you like it."

She did. Quinn opened up the box and instantly fell in love. It was a beautiful tri color cold bracelet. "Puck this is beautiful. I love it!" she said hugging him.

"I noticed you didn't wear the old one I got you anymore, so I got you this one." Puck explained.

"Well this one is perfect!" she exclaimed putting the bracelet on. "Better not have spent too much." She added.

"You're worth it." Puck said.

* * *

They stayed at the shop longer than usual. Everything was going great. Until Bailey and Puck's break up came into conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked.

"You just did" Puck said being a smart ass, to which Quinn glared. "What's up?" he asked.

"What happened with you and Bailey?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"I was wondering when you'd find out" he said, "When'd she tell you?"

"Yesterday at the mall" Quinn stated. "Why'd you break up?"

"I'm sure she told you" Puck said.

"I want you to tell me" Quinn said softly. "Please"

"You know why Quinn" Puck said sternly.

"Please Noah" she pleaded.

He looked down. "Because I didn't love her. There was always someone else. Happy?" he asked.

"I'm only happy if you are" she said.

"You know it's you Quinn" he said.

"We can't Noah" she said sadly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We've been through too much." She said.

"That's why it should work Quinn!" he was getting louder. "We have been through so much and we're still here, together."

"We're better off as friends" Quinn said softly.

"We don't know that" he said.

"We do!" she said louder, "We tried dating, didn't turn out well!" _why was he making this so hard._

"If you remember, dating was amazing" he countered, "We were great until I moved."

Quinn felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She took off the bracelet, put it in the box, dropped it on the table and ran out before Puck could get to her.

Once again, Rachel was there to make sure Quinn was okay. She hated being this weak, but she couldn't let herself be with Puck again. She loved him sure, but with Abigail she couldn't risk it. It had been eating her up on the inside knowing she had a friendship with Puck again but that she was still lying. They spent a few hours in the apartment before they went and picked up Abby.

Rachel and Quinn went inside to sign her out. They were putting on her coat when Rachel saw Puck outside.

* * *

"Quinn, don't freak out, but Puck's outside." Rachel said.

Quinn turned to see Puck coming near the building. "What am I going to do?" she said panicking.

"Um, I'll stay in here with Abby and you go talk to him. Tell him you were stopping by to get a paycheck."

"I can't do it" Quinn said.

"You have to!" Rachel said, "Unless you want him knowing about Abigail."

Quinn knew Rachel was right. She turned around and ran to Puck so he couldn't get any closer.

"What are you doing here" she asked calmly.

"After you left I felt bad for getting mad. I've been looking for you. I thought maybe you had work, so I came here" Puck explained.

"Oh" Quinn said.

"Look, I'm sorry I pushed" he said, "If you just want to be friends, that's fine, but I still want you to have the bracelet."

"Noah I'm sorry." Quinn said, "It's just. I don't think being in a relationship would be the best idea for us. I'm not saying forever, I'm just saying right now."

"I can respect that" he said. "I'm glad you're back in my life Quinn, anyway I can get it."

Before she could respond, she was interrupted by Rachel's voice. She turned around to see Abigail walking out of the door. Quinn quickly ran towards her to make sure she didn't get near Puck.

"Abigail, what are you doing?" she asked quietly, "you shouldn't be running away from Aunt Rachel"

"Sawwy" Abigail said. "Who's that?" she asked pointing at Puck.

Quinn turned and saw Puck standing where she left him. "That's mommy's friend" she explained.

"Is he nice" Abigail asked.

"Yes sweetie, very nice" Quinn answered honestly.

"What's his name, mommy?" Abigail asked.

"His name's Noah" Quinn said.

"Daddy's names Noah too, right?" Abigail yelled happily. Quinn's heart dropped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Puck was standing closer to them now.

She turned around. He looked confused and angry. Quinn turned back to Abigail and she wasn't there. She looked up at Rachel and followed where she pointed. Quinn turned back around and Abigail was next to Puck.

"Hi Noah" Abigail said. "You're mommy's fwiend?"

Puck nodded. "What's your name" he asked, trying not to be angry to the little girl.

"Abby no!" Quinn said trying to stop her from saying what she knew was about to come out.

"Abigail Elizabefth Puckerman Fabray. I'm 2 and a half!" Abigail said as precious as ever.

Quinn was now right next to them.

Puck's face was pale.

"Noah" she started before he interrupted her.

"No" is all he said before dropping Quinn's bracelet box and walking away quickly.

Quinn called out for him but he didn't turn around. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Mommy was that daddy?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, baby. That's your daddy" Quinn choked out.

"Is he mad at me?" she asked.

"No sweetie" she said picking Abby up in her arms. "He's mad at mommy."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know you have all been anticipating what happens next, so in your reviews tell me if you would like.**

**a)chapter 9 to come out later tonight but no update tomorrow.**

**b) wait until tomorrow for chapter 9**


	9. A Tornado Meets A Volcano

**Thank you for the reviews, here is chapter 9!**

**Welcome Back! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn watched as Puck left. He jumped into his car and sped off. She wanted to break down right there, but she didn't want Abigail to know what was going on.

"Quinn, are you going to be okay?" Rachel asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know" she responded softly.

"Mommy, am I gunna see daddy again?" Abigail asked.

Quinn felt a lump in her throat. Rachel took Abigail from her.

"Quinn, go talk to him" Rachel said.

"And say what?" she asked sadly.

"Something. Anything." Rachel said, "He just got a bombshell dropped on him, you have to tell him about her."

"I don't even know where he'll be" Quinn replied.

"Me neither Quinn. Take me and Abby to the apartment and I'll put her down for a nap. You go find Puck and talk to him."

Quinn brought them back to the apartment and went everywhere she could think to find Puck. The gym, his apartment, the team house and he was nowhere to be found.

About an hour into her search, Rachel called her.

"Quinn, come home" Rachel said.

"I can't I haven't found Puck yet" she responded.

"That's because he's here" Rachel said.

"What? How did he- I'm coming. Don't let him leave!" Quinn said hanging up the phone and driving as quickly as she could to the apartment.

"Where is he?" Quinn asked as she ran into the apartment.

"He's standing in the hall. He's been watching Abigail sleep. Hasn't said a word to me since he got here" Rachel explained.

* * *

Quinn walked into the hall and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. He shook it off.

"Can we talk" she asked softly.

He nodded his head before looking up to Quinn and glaring at her. They walked into an extra room Quinn had and shut the door.

Puck spoke immediately, "Forget to tell me anything Quinn" he spat out like venom.

"Noah, I'm so sorry" she started before being cut off by a heated Puck.

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry Quinn. I have a daughter and you didn't think it was something worth telling me!" he yelled.

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked "I had no way of getting in touch with you! Plus at the time I found out, you weren't my favorite person."

"Regardless of what you thought of me, she's my daughter! I had a right to know!" Puck said. "And what about the last couple of months? We've been in contact for over three months Quinn and you've kept this from me." He was pacing around the room.

"I didn't know how to handle it!" Quinn yelled back. "What was I suppose to say? Oh hi Puck, it's been a long time by the way you have a child!"

"It would've been better than finding out the way I did!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry that you found out this way Noah" she apologized.

"No you're not. You're just sorry I found out at all!" he screamed. He tried to leave but Quinn slammed the door and stood in front of it.

"Move Quinn!" he demanded.

"We need to talk about this!" she shouted.

"Nothing to talk about." He said coldly, "You would have told me about her if you wanted me in her life."

"I was scared to tell you!" she cried out.

"Why?" he screamed.

"I don't know. I guess because I thought you'd have this reaction!" she explained.

"So it's my fault?" he questioned angrily, "If you would have told me then, I wouldn't be acting this way!"

"I know I should have told you Noah!" she screamed. "And I'm sorry for you finding out this way. But I have felt so terrible about keeping her a secret. Nobody here knows about her."

"That's your own fault! You could have told anyone you wanted!" he hollered.

"No I couldn't! Because if you would have found out I had a child from anyone else here, you would have hated me and her!" she responded.

"I would never hate her, she didn't do anything!" he yelled, "You on the other hand" he said giving her a deathly look.

"You have every right to hate me Noah. I understand" she explained. "But now that you have met her and she knows you are around, you can't just act like she's not your daughter!"

"She's not my daughter Quinn!" he yelled, "She's yours and you made damn sure of it!"

"Noah, she is yours! She looks just like you!" Quinn cried, "You can't just act like she doesn't exist!"

"WHY?" he screamed, "You did. You've been pretending she hasn't existed! You can't blame anything on me!"

"I'm not blaming you!" she shouted, "But don't you want to get to know her? Don't you want to know your daughter?"

He thought about what he should say next. Of course he wanted to know his daughter. But he was so angry. "Not if I have to be around her mother!"

"Noah you have to get to know her!" Quinn said.

"I don't have to do anything!" he snapped.

"Please. Hate me all you want. Just don't do it to her. Give her a chance. I know you'll love her." Quinn pleaded.

Puck just looked down. He walked up to the window and just stared.

"You're my best friend" she said walking up to him.

Puck turned around angrily. "Best friend" he coughed out, "Could've fooled me."

"Noah. I care about you so much" she said. "I know you care about me too. I understand that it's going to take some time, but Abigail needs you. I need you."

"I could give two shits about what you need Quinn!" he shouted. "You know. I felt terrible about pressuring you for a relationship. I knew that I treated you badly and I hurt you. I understood why you wouldn't want to be in a relationship. But you." He said glaring, "You didn't even care enough to tell me about her." He was getting upset now and it was showing.

Quinn was crying, "I didn't want to be in a relationship because of her. I couldn't be with you without you knowing about her! I couldn't do that without being honest with you."

"Well you know what" he said staring Quinn right in the eyes, "Now I know. And I want nothing to do with you!" He opened the door to leave, slamming it closed. As he walked out he looked in at Abigail, still sleeping. A tear escaped onto his cheek and he left.

* * *

Quinn broke down in the room. She sat on the bed and cried. She was in there awhile before she finally let Rachel in. Quinn felt sick. She didn't want to eat, didn't want to talk to anyone, and didn't want to move.

She told Rachel she needed some air and left.

She walked and walked and walked and found herself at the coffee shop. She couldn't even go in without thinking about Puck. Her phone rang and it was Rachel checking up on her. She ignored it and kept walking.

About an hour later she got a text message. She sat on a bench and just thought. She opened the text and cracked a smile. It was a picture of Abigail covered in frosting and sprinkles with a message attached. 'Your little girl needs her mommy!' it said.

Quinn knew Rachel was right. She understood it would be a long time before Puck would talk to her again, if he ever decided too. She also knew that it wasn't so long ago that she had been raising Abigail without having Puck in her life at all.

She straightened herself up and went back home to her daughter.

* * *

It had been the longest week of Quinn's life.

She was dealing with her heartbreak over Puck, her daughters constant pestering about him, telling her mom about recent events, and on top of that Christmas. While Abigail had fun and loved all her gifts, Quinn couldn't help but feel upset. The gift she had for Puck still sat on the side table in the living room and she still had 25 unreturned calls. If her luck wasn't bad enough, today she had to be at the winter festival thrown by the school. Even worse, Quinn was supposed to dance with the team and Rachel had her car and was with her dads for the weekend celebrating in the next town over. Plus, the daycare was closed until school opened back up in the middle of January. Quinn usually was capable of handling everything by herself, but it seemed to keep piling up for her.

This particular morning, Abigail threw a tantrum, Quinn couldn't find the baby bag, and Rachel had the car which meant she had the stroller. So there Quinn was, walking around outside holding Abigail on one side and the other arm held her duffel bag, purse, and baby bag. Her hair was all over the place because she was already too late to fix it and her make up was smeared from Abigail rubbing into it. By the time she made it to the courtyard, Quinn was exhausted. To make matters even worse, everyone was asking a million and one questions about Abigail.

When she got to the dance team they also had questions. She dropped her bags and got Abigail to settle down.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Bailey asked concerned.

"Yeah, just had a rough morning" she responded. "Okay, I know what you are all thinking and I'm sure you have questions, but let me explain first. This is my daughter Abigail. She's two years old."

"2 and a half" Abigail interrupted, which caused everyone to smile.

"2 and a half, sorry. She is the reason I always have to rush out or can't make it when you guys invite me out. I love her with all my heart and she's my world. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you but there was an issue I had which is now semi-resolved. Also, I'm sorry I'm so late today, we were having an off morning." Quinn looked around and everyone was staring at Abigail who was playing and smiling.

"We all have our pasts Quinn." Bailey said, "We're here for you if you need it!"

"Thank you!" she said.

Abigail was interacting with the team and having a great time with them. She was playing with everyone's hair and was posing for pictures with them.

"What's the deal with her father?" Bailey asked when the team was busy with Abigail.

"Not around at the moment" Quinn replied sadly.

"Wow! It's gotta be hard dealing with it all alone" Bailey said.

"Sometimes. Especially days like today. But I have a lot of great friends and my family is very helpful." Quinn explained.

"What did Puck say when he first met her?" Bailey asked.

"What?" Quinn asked shocked. She hoped he hadn't told anyone about what happened.

"You know. You two were best friends and then he moved. It must've been a shock for him to know you went through it alone." Bailey explained.

"Oh" Good. She didn't know. "He was shocked." Thankfully that conversation didn't get anymore awkward because Abigail interrupted to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back soon" Quinn said excusing herself.

She picked up Abigail and went to the bathroom. Luckily, it wasn't too busy yet and Abigail didn't have to hold it for too long. As they were washing their hands, Quinn's named was called. When she turned around, she was surprised.

* * *

"Ms. Puckerman?" she asked shocked.

"Quinny. How are you?" she said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm – I'm fine. How are you? What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Noah invited Sarah and I because he couldn't make it home for Christmas this year." She explained "And please, call me Terri." She looked down at Abigail who was smiling and holding Quinn's hand.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Sarah busted into the bathroom.

"Mom, gosh did you fall in, Noah's waiting for-" she stopped when she saw Quinn. "Oh my god!" she said running up and hugging her.

"Sarah! You've gotten so big!" Quinn gushed.

"Yeah! I'm almost thirteen!" Sarah responded. "Is that-" Sarah started before pointing to Abigail.

" Noah told you guys?" Quinn asked. Terri and Sarah nodded. "I'm really sorry you're just finding out."

"Oh nonsense Quinn. It's alright! We lost touch and there wasn't anything we could do then" Terri said. She had always been so nice to Quinn. "Let's go outside, we shouldn't be having this meeting in here." She smiled, wrapped her arm around Sarah and walked out into the hall.

"Well, this is Abigail!" Quinn said, picking up her daughter. "Abigail this is your Aunt Sarah and Grandma Terri!"

"Oh gosh, grandma!" Terri said. "Didn't think I'd hear that one yet." Quinn looked upset. "Don't worry about it Quinn" Terri said, "I like the sound of it."

Abigail hugged Quinn tightly, "Are they nice like Aunt Rachel and Nana?"

"Oh their very nice! Just like Aunt Rachel and Nana!" Quinn said assuring her.

Abigail wiggled down and walked up to Terri and Sarah. "I'm Abigail Elizabefth Puckerman Fabray and I'm 2 and a half" she said proudly.

Sarah and Terri smiled widely and looked at Quinn.

"She's been very independent and has been talking from a very young age!" Quinn explained.

"Hi Abby!" Sarah said.

"Mommy calls me that!" she said raising her hands for Sarah to pick her up.

"Hi Abigail!" Terri said, "You are very pretty!"

"Thank you!" Abigail said smiling. "I have mommy's hair and daddy's eyes!"

Sarah and Terri smiled.

"I talked about him all the time." Quinn said, "She knows quite a lot about him."

As they started walking down the hall back outside, Terri and Quinn talked as Sarah and Abigail bonded.

"What'd you tell her about why he wasn't there?" Terri asked.

"She hadn't really said anything until summer before we moved here when people were asking me about him. I just told her he had to go somewhere for a little while, but he'd come back eventually." Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry you went through it alone. I told Noah to get in touch with you, but he was never ready." Terri explained.

"It's not his fault. I should have found a way to tell you." Quinn looked at her watch. "I'm Sorry, I have to get back, I have to perform. But can we finish this later today?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Terri said giving Quinn and Abigail both hugs. Sarah hugged Quinn and patted Abigail's head. "We'll catch up after."

As Quinn rushed out with Abigail in her arms and bags in her other hand, she ran out the door right into Puck and some of his buddies. _Crap_. She thought. "Sorry" she said as she bent down to get the stuffed that dropped, being careful not to drop Abby. Surprisingly, he handed her one of the bags. "Thanks" she said but garnered no response from him. So she excused herself and walked back to the team.

* * *

As Puck walked into the building, ignoring who he had just bumped in to, he finally found Sarah and his mom.

"Take long enough!" he asked his mom.

"Don't be rude Noah" she said.

"Yeah, don't be rude." Sarah repeated which received a death glare from Puck.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Well, I was talking to Quinn and my granddaughter Abigail" Terri said as she walked passed Puck back out to the festivities.

"Mom" he said as he hurried up next to her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am not doing anything, Noah." She began, "I missed Quinn and now that I have a granddaughter, I am not going to miss out on seeing her."

"So you're just going to forget what Quinn did to me?" he asked as if his mother was picking someone over him.

"While I do not agree with Quinn not telling you and while I think you didn't really handle you're break up with her well either, you have to understand it is not Abigail's fault. Now that there is a child involved, you need to grow up and be that girl's father."

"I want to be there mom! But I can't even look at Quinn without wanting to yell or cry because of everything" he responded.

"You don't have to deal with Quinn to be a good dad, Noah" she explained, "but you should because I know how you feel about her!"

"Felt. How I felt about her." He corrected.

"No, how you feel." Terri corrected him. "When you told me you had a daughter you barely even mentioned that. You mostly yelled and cried about Quinn. There is obviously something still there."

"Whatever you say Ma" Puck replied dropping the topic and walking towards the football team.

"You will be involved Noah. Because I know you care about both of them and I know you are nothing like your father was" Terri called after him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Let the Awkwardness Commence

**Hello Hello! Welcome back! **

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

Quinn waited on the side of the stage with the rest of her team waiting to perform. She hadn't realized until then that there was no one to watch Abigail during the performance. It would only be for a few minutes, but she didn't want to leave her with just anyone. She looked around the crowd of people and saw Puck. She knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon, but then she saw Sarah and Terri and figured it a possibility. She walked up to the three of them, Abigail in her arms.

"Excuse me" she said politely.

Sarah and Terri looked, but Puck ignored her. "I'm sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if while I was on the stage is you could please watch Abigail. I completely forgot that Rachel wasn't going to be here and I didn't plan ahead. It would really mean a lot." Quinn asked sweetly, obviously being desperate.

Puck laughed at her discomfort which earned and elbow to the gut by Terri.

"Never mind" Quinn said, not wanting to put Puck in an awkward situation and not wanting him to know she really did need help. Before she could walk away, Terri grabbed her arm.

"Quinn, we'd love to watch her!" Terri said.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Positive!" Terri answered.

Quinn thanked them profusely and handed Abigail over telling her she'd be back quickly. Puck just stood there acting like he hadn't paid attention at all. Sarah and Terri were having a ball with Abigail. As soon as Quinn went up to perform her face lit up and she started clapping. Even Puck couldn't help but look at Abigail having a great time. Quinn even noticed from the stage.

After her performance, Quinn stayed with Terri and Sarah, especially since Puck had already left to prepare for the football presentation. Quinn enjoyed seeing Sarah and Terri again and seeing them with Abigail made everything even more special. When the football players came out to accept their season awards, Quinn went back over to be with the dance team.

Abigail clapped when Puck received his, but Quinn wasn't sure if she remembered him as her dad considering she only saw him for a small time once or if she was just clapping because she liked the way he was working the crowd. Quinn could have sworn he even looked at her and Abigail and smiled, but she can't be sure.

* * *

After helping to clean up and repacking all of her bags, Quinn picked up Abigail and started to go through the crowd. However, with all of the people, plus all the bags, and carrying Abby, it wasn't easy. She was bumping into people, tripping, and almost dropped the bags a bunch of times. As she continued walking towards the very crowded parking lot, she heard Sarah and Terri calling her name.

"Quinn, wait let us help you " Terri said grabbing Abigail from her arms.

"Oh" Quinn cried in relief, "Thank you so much! She's getting so heavy."

"It's no problem dear." Terri said. "Why don't you join us for dinner Quinny?"

Quinn really wanted to accept but she looked up and saw Puck rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'd like to but I can't." Quinn said, "Abby's tired and she missed her nap today."

"I'm not tired mommy" Abigail said, "I wanna play with Aunt Sawah."

"Yeah Quinn please come with us!" Sarah begged.

"I don't know if it's a good idea" Quinn said looking down.

"Quinny, come on. It's been three years and I've missed you. You were like a daughter to me and we all missed you." Terri begged. Puck cringed at her words.

"Mom quit it." Puck spoke up, "She doesn't want to come. Let's just go."

"No, Noah!" Terri said. "The last time I checked, I was still your mother and you still listen to me. You may not want to get to know Abigail but Sarah and I do!" she raised her voice.

"I didn't say I didn't want to know her" Puck mumbled.

"Look, Terri. I would really love to see you guys but" she looked up at Puck, "I get that it's not the best time." She went to grab Abigail but Terri wouldn't let her.

"Ignore my son Quinn." Terri said.

"Mommy please" Abigail said, "I wanna see daddy again." Puck was shocked by what Abigail was saying. _Did he really already have an effect on her?_

Quinn shut her eyes and rubbed her head, trying not to get upset, "Abby not tonight okay."

"You said he wasn't mad at me" Abby said as she started to pout and fuss. It was times like these she wished her daughter didn't speak so well.

"Abby-" Quinn started but was startled by Puck's deep voice.

"It's fine, come. I want to eat" he said.

"See Quinn, everything is fine!" Sarah said as Terri and Abigail celebrated together with a high five.

"Ok" Quinn said.

They walked out to their respective cars and decided to meet at the Italian restaurant down the road. Luckily, Rachel's dad brought her car back while she was in the festival. Sarah went in Quinn's car so she wouldn't be able to back out and Terri used the time to talk to Puck.

* * *

"So, are you still mad at me?" Terri asked.

"No, why should I still be?" Puck asked.

"Absolutely not. You should be grateful actually." Terri said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because you are going to be able to spend time with Abigail and since Sarah and I are there, it won't be so awkward with Quinn." she answered.

"Mhm" he mumbled.

"Why don't you want to get to know her Noah? And I want the truth." Terri questioned.

"Considering it's only been about a week since I found out about her, it hasn't fully sunk in that I'm a father" Puck answered.

"Trust me, most men aren't ready to be fathers by the time they have their first child. But imagine how Quinn felt at 15 when she found out she was having a baby and then being sixteen and raising that baby" Terri explained.

"Yeah, I know it had to be hard" Puck said nastily. "I just don't understand why you're treating her like she's done nothing wrong!"

"Like I said before, I don't condone how she handled things but it's in the past." She replied. "Just try and act civil today, at least so Sarah and I can get to know her."

"I will Ma." He said. "But just so you know, I do care about her. My daughter. I'm just not sure how to handle it all yet."

"You will Noah, trust me. You and Quinn will figure everything out" Terri said as they pulled into the restaurant.

* * *

They were all seated at a table in the back and Abigail was chatting up a storm in her height chair. Everyone was getting along fine

"So I'd like to know about what we've missed" Terri said as she ate her salad.

"Um Yeah sure" Quinn said wiping her mouth, "What do you want to know!" Quinn loved talking about Abigail. She loved telling people the stories about her or funny things she has said. Especially now since it was Terri asking, she was even more excited to share every detail. She cut up some tomatoes and ripped up some bread for Abigail to eat while they were waiting for food and so she'd be busy.

"When did she start to walk?" Terri asked.

"She was around ten months when she could start walking by herself" Quinn started laughing, "Before I knew it we had gates up all over the house and she was running anywhere that she could."

"Awe! Noah was the same age when he started too" Terri said reminiscing, "What was her first word?"

"Ball!" Quinn said rolling her eyes, "I always thought it would be ma or something like that but no; it was ball."

"Did she have a ball she'd always play with?" Sarah asked.

Quinn smiled to herself. "Yeah. She used to always sit and stare at this ball I had. Then she'd roll it and throw it. I've had the ball since preschool. It is a blue and white, soft football and perfect size for her hands now. She loves it!"

"Noah used to have a ball like that" Terri said.

"Yeah, I know" Quinn said nodding, "It was his."

Terri, Puck and Sarah all looked at her with questioning looks.

"He gave it to me when we first met. I never got rid of it. When I had Abigail, I wanted her to have it," she looked up at Puck, "I wanted her to have something of yours, even though you weren't around. It made me feel like she had a part of you." She looked back down at her plate. The meals came out and more and more questions were asked.

Favorite food? Bananas. Stuffed animal? Bunny, also a gift to Quinn from Puck. When did she start talking? Very young, it started with sounds and before she knew it she was speaking full clear sentences. Quinn also shared that Abigail likes to be sang too and she has been doing it since she was a baby. Every night before she goes to bed, Quinn reads to her, which she thinks is why Abigail speaks so well.

* * *

Towards the end of dinner, Abigail was getting tired. She wasn't fussy, but wasn't energetic as usual.

"Well, I think I should get going" Quinn said. "Abigail is falling asleep and if she falls all the way to sleep before I get her home, she'll be up by the time I get her out of the car."

"Oh sure. Sarah and I will just go to the bathroom and we can all leave" Terri said. It was obvious she wanted Quinn and Puck to talk. Quinn gathered up the bags and got Abigail suited up to leave. Puck paid the check and they waited in the waiting room for Sarah and Terri.

Quinn was trying to balance Abigail on one side while attempting to not drop any of her bags. It was obvious Abigail was getting heavier because Quinn kept readjusting and shifting Abigail.

"I wonder what's taking so long" Quinn said trying to break the silence. Puck looked at Quinn and shrugged. He noticed how uncomfortable Quinn looked standing there.

"Here let me" he said pointing to Abigail.

"No, it's okay you don't have to" Quinn said, feeling Puck was just trying to do the right thing.

"It's okay. I won't drop my kid" he said shaking his head. For someone who wanted her daughter to have a father, she wasn't one for letting him help.

"I know" she said. She handed Abigail over to Puck and watched at how natural he looked. Abigail wasn't sleeping but she looked very comfortable.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Terri and Sarah returned.

"Sorry long line" Terri said obviously lying because the place was hardly full.

Puck went to hand Abigail over but his mom jumped in before he even could "We'll meet you in the car Noah, Quinn has her hands full, and you can help with Abigail."

"No really it's fine" Quinn said.

"I got it Quinn" Puck spat.

"We'll see you tomorrow Quinn! And do not be hesitant to call me to babysit! I'll be here until break is over. Even though Noah may not want us as company for that long, we will be here." Terri said hugging Quinn and kissing Abigail.

"Alright" Quinn said laughing. "If he gets tired I have two extra rooms still if you need a place."

"Mom can I go?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe another night. Now let's go so Noah can help Quinn with Abby." Terri replied sweetly.

* * *

Puck and Quinn walked silently to the car. Abigail started to stir out of the nap she fell into.

"Daddy?" she asked, confused at who was holding her.

"Shh, close your eyes baby" Puck said soothing her. She immediately closed her eyes and got comfortable again.

"You're good with her" Quinn said smiling. "It took Finn like a month before she wouldn't scream whenever he held her."

"Well I am her dad" he said rudely. Quinn took this as a sign they shouldn't talk.

When they got to the car, Quinn opened the door and Puck put Abigail into her car seat. Quinn shut the door and looked at Puck.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem" he answered.

"I was thinking maybe we could meet and talk about -" Puck interrupted her, "I have to go. Night." He said turning and walking away.

"Night" she said.

Just when she thought she was getting somewhere, she was back at square one. But she did see a little glimmer of hope with how good Puck was with Abigail tonight. And that was good enough for now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you all tomorrow with the update!**

**:) **


	11. And So it Continues

**Hello Again! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Since last night's dinner, Abigail has been asking even more questions; 'Can I see Aunt Sawah', 'Park with Grandma today?', 'Is daddy still mad?' …

Rachel was out with her dads again, so the apartment was lonely, especially during Abigail's early nap. When Terri called Quinn to come spend the day with her, she was hesitant at first. But when she promised Puck was going to be out busy and after she begged for the better part of an hour, Quinn agreed. She really had missed Terri and Sarah a lot; so she enjoyed the time with them. She packed a bag with stuff for Abigail and they were off.

Puck's apartment was nice. You could tell that a male in college lived there alone, but it was still nice. Sarah came running to the door as soon as they knocked.

"Quinn!" she yelled excitedly hugging Quinn.

"Hey Sarah" Quinn said hugging her back.

"Sarah, let Quinn and Abigail get inside before you knock them over" Terri said walking to the door to help Quinn bring everything inside.

"Thank you" Quinn said entering the apartment.

"Anytime." Terri said, picking up Abigail and spinning her around. "How was Abigail last night?"

"She was alright. Took awhile to get her back to sleep when we got home, but she was fine." Quinn said pausing to look at her smiling daughter, "She keeps asking all these questions that I don't know how to answer."

"Sarah, will you go play with Abigail in one of the rooms for a little so I can talk to Quinn please?" Terri asked.

"Sure mom" Sarah answered, walking Abigail and her toys into the bedroom she was staying in.

"What's on your mind baby" Terri said grabbing Quinn's hand sympathetically.

"Everything" Quinn said sadly, "I just keep on thinking about how I've messed everything up so terribly. And I just want everything to be okay."

"I know you've been going through a lot Quinn" Terri said, "But don't be afraid to talk about it. Keeping it all bottled up inside won't make it better."

"I know, but there is just so much I want to say and I don't know how to." Quinn explained. "I never wanted Noah to hurt so badly. It's my own fault though. If I would've been honest all along maybe things would be different right now."

"We can't spend our time thinking about what would've or could've been. We can only move forward" Terri said, "What do you want to happen Quinn, honestly?"

"I want Abigail to be happy. I want her to know her daddy and mommy both love her very much. I want her to grow up having us both. Even if we aren't together, I just want us to be able to spend time the three of us, civilly." Quinn explained.

"Abigail knows she is loved. Noah may not show it yet, but I know he loves that little girl. He just isn't willing to push his pride away yet. But he will come around" Terri responded.

"I don't think he will ever forgive me. And even if he does, it'll never be the same. There will always be a part of him that doesn't think of me as he used to." Quinn said.

"Quinn you will always be the girl for Noah." Terri said confidently. "I remember when you two were younger and you'd get into these ridiculous fights. You'd both swear you hated each other and the next day you'd be holding hands to the bus stop."

"That's before I ever did anything bad like this" Quinn replied.

"You may not see it now. And he may not either. But you and Noah will never be out of each other's lives." Terri said, "You may go years without seeing each other, you may fight, but it will always be you two."

"I hope so" Quinn said, "I just want him to love Abigail. I could understand him not wanting anything to do with me, but Abigail needs him."

"He'll be there for her" Terri said, "And you'll see soon that he'll be there for you too."

* * *

As Quinn and Terri were talking Sarah came into the room.

"Mom, we are getting hungry. Are we going to eat soon?" she asked.

"Well" Terri said looking at her watch, "It's almost five, so I'll be making dinner soon."

She turned to Quinn. "Will you and Abigail join us?"

Not wanting to be alone anymore for the day and enjoying spending time with Terri Quinn accepted. "Absolutely. We'd love too!"

"You go play with Abigail and I'll get dinner ready" Terri said to Sarah.

"Sounds good to me!" she said running back into the other room.

"Sarah is so good with Abby" Quinn stated, "I'm glad she is taking it well."

"She was really excited when she found out. I don't think she fully understood what was going on between you and Noah, but she loves Abigail. We all do." Terri explained.

"That's good to hear!" Quinn said smiling. "Do you want some help with dinner?"

"I'd love some!" she said, "We went shopping the other day so there is plenty of things to choose from. How about you work on a salad and I'll get stuff ready to make burgers?"

"Sounds good!" Quinn said.

Terri and Quinn were having a lot of fun in the kitchen. Sampling the food and talking about what they've missed in each others lives.

Before they knew it, dinner was ready.

"I'll go get Abby and help Sarah and her clean up the toys" Quinn said placing a stack of plates down on the table.

"No, let me do it. It'll be some quick bonding time!" Terri said walking away.

"Thank you" Quinn said sitting at the table.

She was starting to stare out of the window when she was startled by the door opening.

"Smells good ma!" Puck said dropping his bags right at the door and taking off his sweat filled shirt and throwing it down. He looked into the kitchen expecting to see his mom, when Quinn jumped up.

"I'm Sorry" Quinn said looking him up and down before getting flustered and turning away.

"I didn't know you were here" he said picking his shirt back up and throwing it on.

"Your mom invited us over" she explained, "But I can leave. It's not a problem."

As Puck was about to respond, Terri and Sarah came in the room holding Abigail's hands.

"Oh Noah you're home" Terri said, "Just in time. Quinn and I just finished making dinner."

"Yeah, I'm just going to shower" he said, not wanting to spend time with Quinn.

"It's okay, we will wait for you to finish" Terri said eyeing her son.

"It's fine. I'll warm it up later" he said ignoring his mother's attempts to have dinner together again.

"Or we can wait" she stated gritting her teeth.

"I can just go. I can pick Abigail up later" Quinn said softly.

"Quinn you helped make this dinner, you are going to enjoy it" Terri replied.

"You can leave" Puck said, "Abigail will be fine here."

Quinn's heart dropped. "Okay" she said sadly, picking up her bag with tears in her eyes mumbling she'd be back later. She pushed passed Puck and ran out of the apartment.

"Let's eat." Puck said.

Terri glared at him. Before she could say anything Abigail spoke, "Why'd mommy leave?" she asked.

"Yeah Puck, why'd Quinn leave" Sarah said nastily.

Abigail walked up to Puck and he got down on her level, "Daddy? Where's mommy?"

"She'll be back soon." He said.

"Will you sit wiff me?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered sweetly.

Terri blocked him from getting to his seat. "We aren't eating until Quinn comes back" she said.

"Why, she'll be back later. She's fine and Abby is okay too" Puck stated.

"Quinn is anything but fine Noah." Terri bit out, "Now you are going to find her or none of us are eating."

"Really mom" Puck started, "I get that you want me to work things out with her but you're going a bit too far. Plus this is my apartment!"

"I don't think I am. I think all of us are trying but you. Especially Quinn. She is bending over backwards trying to make you comfortable, maybe you can treat her with the same courtesy. And I help you pay for this apartment, so watch it. " Terri explained.

"She should be trying! I'm not the one who lied." He responded.

"Grow up Noah. Quinn is obviously trying to make everything okay with you. I didn't raise you to act like this."

"And what? I'm supposed to just be fine and act like she did nothing wrong. Just be okay with everything?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm not saying that. But you could be adult about this and be civil and talk it over with her" Terri said.

"She probably already left. I'll talk to her later. Ok? Can we eat now?" Puck asked.

"She didn't leave. She forgot her keys. So you can go find her and we'll wait." Terri said pointing at the door.

"Fine" Puck said slamming the door as he left.

* * *

He walked around his floor seeing if Quinn was around and then went down to the main floor to see if she was there. He looked outside and saw her sitting on a bench searching through her purse. She looked at him coming towards her.

"I'm trying to leave" she said wiping tears away, "I just can't find my keys."

Puck remained silent. "And apparently I left my jacket there too." She added. He still didn't say anything. "I'll just walk home and I'll get my car when I come back." She said walking away.

"Wait" he called out to her. "Come eat dinner."

"It's fine Noah. You don't want me in your apartment or around you. I get it." She said turning back around.

"Look, I'm not going to sit out here and beg you to come up. So you can walk away for all I care, just know my mom won't let anyone eat, including our daughter." He said. Quinn turned around to walk back inside; she didn't need Puck to be mad at her for another thing.

They silently walked inside to the elevator.

They made it back to the apartment without saying a word to each other.

"She's here. Can we eat?" Puck said sitting at the table.

Terri shook her head disappointed that Puck didn't even try to rectify things with Quinn.

"Fine" Terri said putting the food on the table.

Dinner was eaten in almost entire silence. The only people who talked were Abigail and Sarah. Quinn was obviously really upset and Puck just looked angry. Quinn helped wash up the dishes and tried to get everything done quickly so she could leave. She packed up Abigail's things and brought her to the bathroom before leaving.

On the way out she knocked right into Puck, dropping all Abby's toys. Seemed to be a constant in her life now, running into Puck.

"Sorry" she said picking up the toys off the floor. Puck just stood there contemplating whether he should help or not. He was tore from his thoughts when Abigail pulled on his pant leg.

"Daddy, will you read to me tonight?" she asked causing Quinn to go bug eyed.

"Um I uh" he stuttered.

"Please." She begged, "Mommy always does it but I want you to" she gave him her puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Yeah. Sure" he said not being able to resist.

Abigail hugged his leg and ran into the other room.

"If you don't feel comfortable coming over you can read to her over here" Quinn stated.

"It's fine" he said coldly.

"Do you want to drive with us" Quinn asked.

"I'm capable of getting there myself thanks" he said rudely before walking back into the living room. Quinn continued to pick up the toys.

"Where's Quinn?" Sarah asked.

"Picking up the toys she dropped" Puck said putting his jacket on. "Abby wants me to read to her, so I'll be back soon."

"How'd she drop the toys?" Terri asked, ignoring Puck's rudeness.

"She bumped into me" he said.

"And you didn't help her?" Sarah asked.

"Can it Sarah" he said.

"Noah Puckerman you go help her right now" Terri said angrily.

Before Puck could respond, Quinn came into the room, "Sorry, I tripped and dropped the toys." Sarah just shook her head.

"Sorry no one helped you" Terri said glaring at Puck.

"God mom, it was a few toys. She's not incapable of doing it." Puck responded.

Terri eyes turned red but Quinn defused the situation, "I told him I didn't need help. Honestly. But we have to get going." Terri didn't believe her but she let it go so there'd be no more drama.

Terri hugged and kissed Abigail and Quinn. Sarah did the same. They made plans to see each other again soon. Before he could get out the door, Terri stopped her son.

"Noah, be nice" Terri said.

"I'm not five mom!" he replied.

"Could've fooled me" she said, "Just don't fight in front of Abigail."

"Whatever, I'll be back later" he responded walking out the door.

Quinn got to Abigail into the car as she saw Puck walking to his car that was parked next to hers.

"See you soon" she said giving a sweet smile to which he ignored.

At this point, she just hoped everything would go fine for the rest of the night. She hoped Abigail would be happy and get to sleep alright. She also hoped that there wouldn't be anymore conflict with Puck tonight.

She hoped.

But nothing ever goes the way she hopes for it to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have an amazing day!**

**See you all tomorrow for the update!**


	12. We Had to Go There, To Get Back

**Welcome Back!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Puck pulled into the parking lot right after Quinn did. He got out and stood by Quinn's car silently. Quinn took Abigail out of her seat and made her stand on the ground until she got her stuff out. Abby poked Quinn and motioned for her to come down so she could whisper in her ear.

"Mommy can Daddy bring me in?" she asked.

"Ask him." Quinn said.

"You do it please" Abigail said batting her eyes.

"Noah" Quinn said softly, "Abigail wants to know if you'll bring her inside." Puck ignored her at first. "Please. She'd like for you to do it." Quinn pleaded. That's when Abigail spoke up.

"Daddy carry me in?" she asked.

"Sure baby" he said picking her up.

"Thanks. Why didn't you answer momma?" she asked.

"I didn't hear her sweetie" Puck said as he followed Quinn to the apartment. Quinn was happy Puck was holding Abigail. With the elevator still broken, carrying Abigail and all the bags up the stairs by herself was tiring.

"We're here" she said unlocking the door and turning on the lights.

"Do you want me to show you where her room is?" she asked.

"I've been here. I know how to find it" he said. Quinn followed him in and got Abigail pajamas out.

"Do you want to change her?" she asked.

"I guess" he said.

Quinn left the room. He changed Abigail and got her snuggled into bed.

"Mommy picks a story and I pick one too" she explained pointing at the big book of stories next to the bed.

"What do you want to pick" he asked.

"The one with the football player." She said, "Mommy reads it to me cause she said it was like you. I like it a lot."

Puck read the short story about the football player who had magical powers and Abigail smiled the entire time.

"You pick" she said. Puck picked a short one about a turtle and a rabbit and put the book away.

"Now mommy gets me my juice cup and puts it in here just in case" she explained. Puck went into the living room and saw that Quinn had it sitting on the counter.

"Okay" he said putting it on her night stand.

"Now mommy looks around and scares the monsters away" Abigail said.

Puck looked in the closet and all over the room and got rid of them for her.

"Now she kisses my head and says her poem" Abigail said.

"What's her poem?" he asks.

"She has to say it" Abigail says. Just as Abigail said that, Quinn knocked on the door.

"Ready for your poem baby?" Quinn asked and Abigail nodded. Puck stood up to walk away.

"Daddy stay" Abigail said. Puck turned around and stopped in the door frame.

"Goodnight moon, Good night stars. Daddy loves you, tho' he's far. Sweet Dreams, Pleasant sleep. Mommy's loves you, rivers deep. Close your eyes, dreams you'll make. I'll be right here when you wake." And with that Quinn kissed Abby's forehead, turned off the light and closed the door. Puck didn't realize just how much Quinn did for Abigail on a daily basis. Seeing how devoted she was to Abby, made his heart feel warmer.

* * *

"Thank you" Quinn said when they got into the living room.

"For?" Puck asked pulling his jacket off the couch.

"For reading to her tonight. I appreciate it" Quinn said sweetly.

"I didn't do it for you" he said pulling his jacket on.

"Noah can we just-" Quinn started but Puck interrupted her.

"Bye" he said walking towards the door.

"Damnit, Noah Please!" Quinn said raising her voice at him for the first time since he found out about Abigail.

Puck turned around startled at Quinn's forcefulness.

"I'm sorry" she said realizing how rude she sounded, "But can we just not do this. Whatever it is. Can we please talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you" he said coldly walking to the door.

Quinn quickly hurried towards him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, for Abigail." She said.

"You can't do that to me Quinn!" he yelled.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You can't use her against me. I came here for her. You can't use her against me to talk to you" Puck said sounding upset.

"Well maybe I will!" Quinn said sounding angrier again.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean" Puck fired back.

"It means if it will get you to speak with me I'll do it. I don't want to but I will" she said crossing her arms.

"What is it with you Quinn?" he asked, "It isn't all about you and your feelings! I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. I don't even want to be in the same room as you!" With each phrase he got closer and closer to Quinn's face. "In fact if I never had to see you again that'd be fine with me. If you hadn't trapped me into being a father, I wouldn't have anything to do with you now!"

Quinn was not being weak anymore. "I didn't trap you into anything! So if you don't want anything to do with your daughter don't! I'm not forcing you to be here. We'll be fine without you! We were before!" She yelled.

"Yeah Quinn, that's why you tell her stories about me and try to wiggle your way into my mom's heart so you can see me!" he countered.

"Oh Please! Your mom invited me over and if you don't remember, I left because I knew I wasn't wanted there, you came back after me!" she fought.

"Because you forced Abigail all over her. We're not going to hurt an innocent kid just so we get you to go away." He replied.

Before Quinn could say anything they were interrupted by tiny foot steps and crying.

* * *

"Abby, baby what's wrong" Quinn asked going near her daughter.

"Is she ok?" Puck asked concerned.

"Don't act like you care" Quinn said sharply to Puck, "You can go now."

"My daughter's crying I'm not leaving!" he fought.

Just as they were going to resume their fight Abby spoke, "You and daddy woke me up."

"Baby, I'm sorry" Quinn said sadly.

"Why are you mad" she asked.

"Mommy's not mad baby" Quinn answered rubbing Abigail's back.

"Why are you loud then" she asked.

"Mommy didn't realize she was so loud sweetie" Quinn explained.

"Daddy?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah baby" he asked kneeling down to Abigail.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Why baby?" he asked.

"I made you mad at mommy and now she's sad" Abigail explained.

"You didn't do anything wrong Abby" he said placing his hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Mhm. Mommy doesn't smile or play anymore. She cries and Aunt Rachel can't fix her" she explained. Quinn started crying at her daughter's revelation. She can not believe she hadn't notice Abigail paying attention to her change in moods since Puck finding out about her.

"Baby, you make mommy happy not sad" Puck said trying to make his daughter feel better.

"Since I told you my name she doesn't smile or dress up with me" she sad sadly. Quinn couldn't contain her tears.

"Abby, I promise mommy isn't mad at you" Puck said kissing Abigail's head.

"I want you to smile like the picture" Abigail said looking at Quinn.

"What picture sweetie" Quinn asked wiping away tears.

Abigail lifted up the picture that she was holding. It was from the homecoming dance right before Puck moved away. Puck was holding Quinn in the air and they were both smiling happily looking at one another.

"It'll be fine baby. Mommy will be better" Quinn said, "Let me put you back to bed" she said. Abigail nodded and hugged Puck before going back into her room. Quinn tucked her in and told her she was sorry and that she loved her.

* * *

When she got back into the living room she was shocked Puck was still there sitting on the couch looking at the picture Abigail had.

"I'm done fighting you Puck" Quinn said shutting off the light in her kitchen. "You're welcome to see Abigail whenever you want. You know the way out" With that she walked down the hallway into her room.

Puck sat on the couch head in hands, contemplating what he should do. Should he leave and let the relationship be as it was? Should he go and talk to Quinn and make everything better? And then he thought about Abigail. The daughter he's only known about for a little bit over a week and he loves her like he has known her since she was born. He thought about Quinn. He never realized how his relationship with her would affect Abigail so closely. He couldn't deny that he still loved Quinn and that was part of the reason why everything they'd been through recently had been so rough. The feelings they had for each other made their emotions more intense. He decided then and there to listen to his mother's advice and move on. Of course, everything wouldn't be perfect suddenly, but things could definitely be better.

He stood up and removed his jacket. It was going to be a long night.

He walked down the hall to Quinn's room and knocked lightly before opening it. He walked in to see Quinn staring aimlessly at a photo album.

"If you're here to tell me I trapped you and you never want to see me again, please just leave," she said softly.

"I'm sorry" Puck responded moving to the bed, "Can I sit?" he asked. Quinn nodded.

"I didn't want us to be like this" Quinn confessed, "I wanted to tell you and you to understand why I did what I did. I wanted you to understand that I loved you and wanted to make it all okay." She looked up at Puck. "I'm sorry I screwed your life up Noah."

"You didn't Quinn and I understand you had your reasons for doing what you did," He explained. "I may not like it, but I get it. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I guess I haven't realized how our relationship was affecting her. I was just hurt."

"I feel like not only have I failed as your friend, but as her mother." Quinn said tearing up. "She was so upset. I didn't know she saw the change in me from smiling and playing with her to being so distant."

"That's my fault too Quinn. I haven't been making it easy on you because I was angry. I don't want to be angry anymore. I can't be." Puck replied. "And you're an excellent mother Quinn, you haven't failed at anything."

"Maybe not as a mother, but definitely as a friend. I mean look at us. We get tense whenever we are near each other, we barely can hold a conversation. God and the last time we laughed together." She let her final sentence drift off.

"It was at coffee a week ago." He said. "The last time we laughed. We were talking about freshman year when Karofsky used permanent marker to write on his face for homecoming."

"I mean really laugh Noah," she said handing him the photo album she'd been looking at. It was one full of her and Puck from when they first met up until homecoming their sophomore year, a month before he left. "I think that was the last time we truly laughed together."

"It was an awesome night" Puck said looking through the pictures.

"You think we'll ever be like that again?" she asked, "You know, laughing with each other over stupid things; being comfortable around each other."

"I dunno" Puck answered honestly. "I mean it's been a long time. It almost seems like a different world."

"Yeah" Quinn said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I really never wanted to hurt you Noah. I was letting my fear of you hating me scare me away from telling you the truth and being with you. But it ended up turning out worse than I could have ever imagined." Quinn apologized.

"I know you didn't. You would never do anything intentional to hurt anyone. You've never been that kind of person." Puck replied.

"But I hurt you so badly. You're one of the most important people in my life Noah and I ruined everything," she cried. "I know you don't want to be friends or anything like that but all I'm asking is you be here for Abigail and we don't completely hate each other, at least for her sake."

He looked at Quinn in the eyes for the first time in awhile. He saw hurt and pain and sincere sadness. "I never hated you Quinn. I could never hate you. I may have said I did, but I'm not capable of it," he explained. "You know it's funny. After we fought the night I found out and I said all those things, I went home and cried. I cried more because you and I were fighting than that you kept Abby a secret."

"I was a wreck but I knew I deserved it. That day you told me you had feelings for me and I so badly wanted to just accept it and be able to just be in love with you again. Then I remembered about Abigail and couldn't do it to you." Quinn said. "I never stopped loving you Noah. And I know you can't stand me right now but just know I want you to be happy; however that is."

"We both have done and said a lot of things we shouldn't have" Puck explained, "But I think we can move on from there. There are obviously feelings unresolved between us and it will take awhile for us to sort them out, but I want Abigail to be able to see us together and know we aren't going to yell at each other all the time."

"That's all I want. I want Abigail to be happy and to see us and know we aren't enemies. I really miss having my best friend. And I know we won't be there but I want to be able to talk to you and spend time with you again, even if it's just small talk" Quinn confessed. "I would really like to move on from here and have things not be awkward. And I want you to know I didn't mean any of the mean things I said to you. None of them and I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you."

"I forgive you Quinn. And I'm sorry for how I've been treating you and for everything I have said. You have been great with trying and make me feel comfortable with everything and I was too stubborn. But I promise it's going to change." Puck replied.

"So what happens now?" Quinn asked.

"I guess we start over, again." He said. "How about you tell me about her. Everything."

"Okay" Quinn said. "Well, she was born on June 30th and lucky for me I was only in labor for a short period of time. She was perfectly healthy, 7 pounds 9 oz, 19 inches. I took her home two days later and it seemed like she grew up so fast…"

Quinn told Puck a lot about Abigail's firsts: first tooth, first doctor visit, and first time being sick. She tried to update him on as much as she could. She explained him her personality and how she seems to be so ahead of a lot of children. She answered any and all of Puck's questions about Abigail and told him about everything she shared with Abigail about him; which made him happy to know Abigail knew a lot about him.

After talking, Quinn took out Abigail's baby book and showed Puck everything. She took a lot of the extra pictures she had and put them in an extra little photo album for Puck to have which he greatly appreciated.

After talking about Abigail for hours, they looked at the photo book Quinn had been looking at when he walked in and eventually both fell asleep on her bed; Photo Album open between them. Neither will admit it in the morning, but it's the best night sleep they've both had since Puck found out about Abigail.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**See ya tomorrow!**


	13. We're Rooting For You

**Good Afternoon and Hello!**

**I want to thank everyone who is reviewing and reading, I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Rachel got home the next morning she was surprised Quinn wasn't already awake making Abigail breakfast. She put her keys on the counter and noticed a leather jacket on the couch. _Good for Quinn. _Rachel thought at the idea of Quinn getting out her pent up sexual frustrations. She walked up to Abigail's room and opened the door and was surprised to find Abby on the floor playing with blocks.

"Hey Abby" Rachel said.

"Hi Rachie" Abigail responded.

"Is mommy up yet" Rachel asked.

"No she went to bed when it was very dark out" Abigail answered.

"Hmm" Rachel thought, "And how do you know that?"

"Cus her and daddy were loud and woke me up" Abigail said.

That's when it all clicked in Rachel's head. The car parked next to hers, the leather jacket, and now knowing Puck had been there it was settled…

"Thanks babygirl" Rachel said. "I'll go make you breakfast."

She walked out of Abigail's room and crept down the hall to where Quinn's door was ajar. She peaked in and saw none other than Puck and Quinn sleeping on her bed. She shut the door quietly and went on to make breakfast for Abigail.

About an hour later, Puck awoke from the smell of waffles. A first he was confused at where he was but that confusion was swept away when he realized Quinn was snuggled up on his bare chest. He tried to move without waking her but she sprang up quickly.

"Oh my god, what time is it" she asked herself, not yet realizing Puck was next to her.

"Quinn?" he said quietly.

She turned around and was startled he was there. "We fell asleep, didn't we?" she asked trying hard not to stare at his toned body.

"Apparently" he said throwing his shirt on.

They both just stared awkwardly at each other, coming to a silent agreement that they didn't spend the night cuddling on the same bed together. Then it was like a ton of bricks hit them

"Abigail" they both shouted running out into the living room only to see her watching TV.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy. Aunt Rachie made waffles" she said before turning back to the television.

Puck and Quinn both turned around to see a grinning Rachel.

"Morning guys!" she said smirking, "Looks like I missed an interesting weekend."

"Nothing happened" Quinn quickly stated.

"Mhm" Rachel mumbled not believing her.

"Really, nothing happened" Puck added, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "I should get going, my mom's probably freaking out."

"No she called here this morning, I told her you were fine and that you and Quinn were still sleeping." Rachel said sipping her coffee.

"Please tell me you left out the part about it being together?" he asked.

"Not a chance" Rachel said smirking.

"Great" he answered before turning to Quinn, "I'll call you later."

"Yupp" Quinn replied.

Puck walked over to give Abigail a kiss and said his goodbyes. Before he could leave she looked away from the TV and asked, "Daddy are you gonna be staying here with us now?"

"Ooh, do tell Daddy" Rachel said sarcastically. "Am I going to be waking up to a half naked you every morning?" Quinn's face turned bright red and she shot Rachel a death glare.

"No" Puck answered nicely looking at Abigail before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

As soon as he got out the door Quinn was already on the defense. "We didn't do anything. We fell asleep talking." She declared.

"Then why was he shirtless and why were you cuddled up against him with his arm around you?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"I don't know. He was probably hot in the middle of the night and we were sleeping so it was accidental that we were cuddling." She justified.

"If that's your story" Rachel replied.

"It is. Nothing happened Rachel!" Quinn fought.

"Fine" Rachel said, "I was just surprised because when I left it was like World War III with you two."

"Well it was bad this weekend but yesterday he came over to put Abigail to bed and we of course fought. But Abby came out during and we saw how our fighting was obviously affecting her so we called a truce." Quinn explained.

"So how did you end up in the bedroom?" Rachel asked.

"I went in there after I put Abby back to bed and he came back to apologize. So we told each other everything and we worked it out for the most part. We agreed we both were in the wrong and we wanted to do what was best for Abigail. So now it won't be so awkward for us." She answered.

"And what about your relationship?" Rachel pressed.

"What relationship?" Quinn questioned.

"Oh please! One I saw you two in bed and you looked quite comfortable. Two you guys were eye sexing the whole time in here and three I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." Rachel replied.

"Rachel please. One we were asleep, it meant nothing. Two we weren't having eye sex and three there isn't any sexual tension" Quinn countered.

"So you're telling me you haven't had sex since Abby was conceived and the man you are in love with, who happens to be her father, and you, do not have any sexual tension."

"Fine." Quinn said giving in. "There's sexual tension. But it's not going to go anywhere."

"Why not? You guys made up. I give it like a week before you're in bed with each other again and this time Abigail will be woken up by different screams." Rachel said laughing.

"Rachel!" Quinn said laughing at how ridiculous Rachel was being. "I would not have sex with my daughter in the same apartment!"

"Oh but you aren't denying it'll be in a week?" Rachel asked.

"You know I hate you right" Quinn said turning to walk back to her room.

"Just admit it. You and Puck will end up together because you are in love! The sooner you see it the sooner everyone will be happy" Rachel yelled.

* * *

When Puck got back to his house, he knew he was going to be lectured by his mother, so he was prepared. Before he even shut the door in his apartment his mom was already standing there waiting.

"So I hear you had a good night" she said.

"Whatever Rachel told you, she was lying." Puck retorted.

"Rachel didn't tell me anything Noah" Terri responded, "But the look on your face tells me something happened."

"Oh, well Quinn and I talked last night and worked everything out" he said.

"Well that's great Noah!" Terri said, "Does that mean I'm going to be babysitting a lot the final week I'm here so you and Quinn can spend some time together?" she asked.

"I said we worked everything out, I never said Quinn and I are together" he answered.

"Mhm, just like you and Quinn didn't sleep in the same bed last night?" she asked smiling, knowing the answer already.

"So Rachel did tell you" Puck said shaking his head.

"Of course she did, her and I are rooting for you two to be together; we always have been." Terri said.

"Okay mom" Puck said rolling his eyes at his mother. "I'm going to shower since someone wouldn't let me last night."

"Okay honey." Terri said happily because she knew things were going to get better.

When Puck got out of the shower, his mom was once again ready to meddle in his business.

"Oh Noah you're finally out. I almost thought you drowned in there" Terri said.

"Funny mom really." Puck said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"So, Quinn called your phone when you were in the shower" Terri said.

"And I'm assuming you answered it?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't going to but then I noticed who it was and had to!" she answered.

"Okay. What did she want?" he asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"She wanted to know if you'd like to go to the park with her and Abby today" Terri replied.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I said you'd call her back" she answered.

"Wow! I'm shocked you didn't answer for me like you have been" he said sending a mock glare at her.

"Well, I figured since you stopped being an idiot, you'd make the right choice" she said smiling.

"Did you just call me an idiot" he said grabbing his chest. "That hurts mom."

"I'm sure you'll get over it. Now Sarah and I are going out today so we won't be bothering you." Terri explained.

"It's about time!" he said, "Have fun!"

"Don't forget to call Quinn" she said grabbing her purse and leading Sarah out the door.

"I won't" Puck said.

Right after his mom left he was up and dialing Quinn on his phone.

"Hello" Quinn said laughing as she answered the phone.

"Hey Quinn ,it's me. It's Puck" he replied.

"Oh hey! Abby was just talking about you" she responded happily.

"That's good. Sounds like you're having a good time over there" he said.

"Yeah, Abby and I are painting. Well she's painting I'm just getting to clean up the mess" she said. In the background Puck could hear Abby telling Quinn it wasn't true and he heard them laughing. It made him feel happy to hear his girls- well his _girl_ being happy.

"So my mom said you called" he asked, getting himself away form the thoughts he was having.

"Oh yeah. Abby wanted to go to the park so I thought I'd invite you!" she answered.

"Yeah that sounds good. Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Well, I have the car seat in my car. So how about we pick you up" she answered.

"'Yeah sounds good. I'll see you soon." He replied.

"Okay bye!" she said happily.

"Bye" he said before hanging up.

He decided it be nice to make some lunch sort of as a peace offering for him and Quinn. It'll be a new start.

* * *

Quinn picked him up and they went to the park with Abigail. They walked around the park , each holding one of Abigail's hands and had an amazing time. They were running around together, pushing each other on the swings, and playing games. Quinn thanked Puck many a times for the lunch he made and they were both genuinely having a good time with their daughter.

Finally, Quinn and Puck were both in a place where they could be civil together and both be with their daughter happily.

_A week later._

It's been one week since Quinn and Puck sorted out their issues. Since then, everyday they've spent time with one another, and Abigail of course. Every night Puck would go to Quinn's apartment and put Abby to bed with Quinn. He'd even stay and chat with her for a little after. He even watched Abigail alone for the first time when Quinn had to go grocery shopping and run some errands. It resulted in Quinn coming home to find Abigail cuddled up against Puck on the couch and them both sleeping. She of course, took a picture and added it to the baby book. The past week was spent introducing Abigail to Puck's world and vice versa. But today, they had no clue what to do or where to spend time. It was New Year's Eve and they both hadn't made plans. There were parties and their friends invited them both out, however Quinn and Puck hadn't decided who would go out, who would babysit, and things like that. So Puck invited Quinn over to discuss it while Abby would play with Sarah and Terri.

When Quinn arrived as soon as Abigail was on her feet, she ran to her "room" where Sarah was waiting with a lot of her toys. Puck greeted her with a friendly hug and they decided to talk in one of the back rooms so Terri wouldn't interrupt like she always did.

"So what should we do about tonight? I mean we are both 19, we can't just skip out on New Years." Quinn said.

"Well, I can watch Abigail because you've had her the last couple New Years parties, so you deserve to go out" Puck responded.

"Yeah, but this is all new for you and you've been helping out a lot. Plus, you're really popular at this school, I'm sure you will be missed more than me." Quinn countered.

"How about we both go out?" Puck offered.

"How? We can't find a babysitter this late notice." Quinn explained.

"My mom," he started. "She loves spending time with Abby and she is leaving next week so it could be like the last one on one time with her."

"I don't know are you sure she'll be okay with it. I kind of feeling like I'm pawning my daughter off on somebody," Quinn said.

"You aren't pawning her off, you're leaving her with her grandma. Plus you need a break from motherhood for a night. My mom won't care." Puck said.

"And how do you know that?" Quinn asked.

"One, she already told me if we needed her to babysit she'd be happy to and two she's been standing right outside the door the entire time. Right mom?" he asked. Just then Terri came in the room looking guilty as ever.

"Sorry" she said.

"How'd you know she was there" Quinn asked.

"I saw her feet at the bottom of the door and she isn't the quietest person in the world." He explained. Quinn and Terri laughed.

"Quinn, I'd love to babysit! Go have some fun!" Terri said.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Positive. Now you go home and get ready! We'll come there and watch her so she can sleep in her own room."

"Thank you!" Quinn said hugging her.

She hugged Sarah goodbye and Puck brought her and Abby to the car.

"So where are you going to go tonight?" he asked.

"I haven't thought of it really" Quinn answered.

"Well if you want, one of my buddies has a huge place rented out for tonight. I can get you in" he offered.

"I'd feel bad if I just dumped Rachel" she answered truthfully.

"She can come too. It'll be like old times" Puck said trying to convince her.

"Alright. Sounds good." Quinn agreed.

"I'll pick you guys up at like nine" Puck said hugging Quinn goodbye before kissing Abigail on the forehead again.

"Great!" Quinn said getting into her car. "Thanks" she said as she pulled away.

* * *

Rachel of course was excited as soon as she found out they were going to a club for the party. She went through both her and Quinn's closets about five times looking for something to wear. She was determined to find a guy tonight. Quinn was also having trouble finding what to wear. It seemed like she'd pick something up, look in the mirror and then completely change her mind.

"Is there a reason you're being so picky about what you wear tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not being picky. I just wanted to look nice because we're going to a party." Quinn answered.

"You never get this nervous about what to wear unless you're trying to- OH MY GOD! You want to impress Puck!" Rachel said, having an epiphany.

"What! No! You're crazy!" Quinn said.

"Quinn Fabray! Don't you lie to me! You've had a goofy smile on your face all week since you two made up and now you're going psycho over what to wear." Rachel fought.

"You are delusional. I just want to look nice" Quinn said.

"Whatever." Rachel said. "Oh your phones ringing, it's Puck!" Rachel said.

Quinn turned around quickly, "Really? Give it to me." She said excitedly.

Rachel started laughing at Quinn's reaction. "Mhm, sure you're not getting dressed up for him!"

"That's not funny. You tricked me!" Quinn yelled throwing a shirt at Rachel.

"You deserved it. But now that I know you are dressing up for him, I can help you pick something out." Rachel said.

"Fine." Quinn said shaking her head at Rachel, "I'm still mad at you"

"You won't be after I make you look hot for Puck!" Rachel quipped.

The girls finished getting ready and Puck got to their apartment only minutes after. As soon as Quinn opened the door, he was blown away. Her hair was long and curled, with the waves cascading down on her back. She was wearing a green embellished top that both showed off her curves and brought out her eye color. She wore dark body hugging jeans and leather heeled booties.

She was just as stunned staring at Puck in his tight black tee shirt under his leather jacket with dark washed jeans and work boots. They both kind of stared at each other before Rachel burst through the doors.

"Party time!" she yelled dragging Quinn out the door before she could fully say goodbye to Terri and Sarah.

It was going to be a wild night!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Once again thank you for reviewing and I do take into account what you've all been suggesting and such!**

**Until tomorrow, Have a pleasant today!**


	14. Let's Dance to Forget Our Troubles

**Hello Hello!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

They got to the party and it was extremely crowded. They handed their jackets to the coat checker and went deeper inside the club. Although Quinn was never a huge drinker, she was happy that that nobody really checked ids at these types of things because she was going to need a drink to stop her nerves. They were all handed glasses of champagne by one of the waiters. Puck walked in with his hand on the small of Quinn's back and Rachel was right next to them. Quinn was saddened when Puck suddenly removed his hand and walked away to a group of his friends. It wasn't like they were on a date or anything but she thought they'd spend some time together.

"Don't worry about him Q, grab a drink and let's dance" Rachel said, making Quinn look away from staring at Puck.

"You're right! Let's have some fun!" Quinn said forgetting about Puck for the moment.

Her and Rachel took two shots each and went to the dance floor. Quinn was happy to feel carefree again! It had been a couple months since her and Rachel went to the Karaoke bar and even then she wasn't completely carefree because of her secret. But tonight, she was letting it go.

Rachel and Quinn danced in the center of the crowd and were having an amazing time. As they danced, a few guys started coming near them so they decided to dance with them. Quinn grabbed one guy while Rachel was with one of his friends. While Quinn didn't completely want to be dancing with this guy, she knew it was some harmless fun she hadn't had in a long time.

As the girls were dancing, Puck was off near the bar with his friends.

* * *

He hadn't really thought about staying with Rachel and Quinn the entire time, but he knew this was going to be one of the last nights he had to be young again since his mom was leaving soon and wouldn't be able to go out every night. so he wanted to be with his friends. His life had done a complete 180 in the last two weeks but he wasn't angry about it. It was a good change, just different. His friends were great about everything. They asked about Abigail and they were helpful with his adjusting.

So, he was off on the side drinking beers with his buddies from the team.

"So how's Abigail?" Josh, one of his buddies asked.

"She's great man! I could talk about her all night!" Puck doted.

"That's great man" Josh replied "How's it going with the mother?" he asked.

"Not bad. We've put aside our differences." He answered.

"Is it hard? You know seeing your ex-girlfriend from so long ago and now you're always going to have to see her" he asked.

"It was at first. But I never got over her really and we've been friends since we were three. At first I wanted to hate her, but it was hard because I could never hate her. So I don't know how it'll be." Puck answered honestly.

"Well it sounds like you have feelings for her still Puckerman" Josh said smirking.

"I dunno man. I dunno" Puck said sipping his beer. "Enough about my life. What about yours?"

"My life is nothing like yours. I spend my days being lazy and my nights partying." Josh replied.

"Ah the good old days" Puck said.

"You gonna miss it?" Josh asked.

"No. I thought I would but Abby is perfect and now I can't imagine anything without her." Puck answered.

Before Josh or Puck could continue their conversation, their friends Nathan and Tim came back from the dance floor.

"Dude! There are such hot chicks here!" Tim exclaimed.

"Yeah man! We were just dancing with the two hottest girls I've ever seen!" Nathan added.

"Well aren't you guys lucky" Puck said laughing.

"You gotta see them!" Nathan said, "They're dancing with each other now!"

"Alright!" Josh laughed, "Where are these two hotties?"

Tim pointed to the crowd "The hot blonde in the low cut green top and her hot friend in the short red dress!"

Puck practically spit out his beer.

"You alright man?" Josh asked smacking his back.

"Yeah man. Sorry" Puck answered looking at the girls.

"You practically choked. What are they you're exes or something?" Tim asked jokingly.

"Something like that" Puck said.

"No way!" Nathan said.

"Something like that?" Josh asked, "Who are they?"

"The one in the red is Rachel." Puck said, "The one in the green. That would be Quinn."

"The Quinn?" Josh asked.

"Yupp. That would be the baby mama" Puck said chugging the rest of his new beer.

"Dude we didn't know" Tim said.

"No it's alright" Puck said.

"So if they're over there, why are you talking to me over here?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked. "I told you I was coming tonight to hang out with you guys."

"Yes. But you left out the part where your ex, who you still love, was coming too" Josh said.

"It's not a date" Puck said.

"The expression on your face when you heard who Nate and Tim were dancing with, makes me think otherwise." Josh said. Puck ignored this and drank another beer. "If you don't care, maybe I'll go dance with her" he said pretending to go towards them.

Puck grabbed his arm. "Alright, alright I get it!" Puck said putting his beer down. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Rachel."

* * *

Josh and Puck walked through the crowd onto the dance floor to where Quinn and Rachel were dancing. As soon as they got close, a clearly drunk Rachel hugged Puck while a buzzed Quinn smiled next to her.

"Quinn, Rachel this is my friend Josh" Puck said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Quinn said putting out her hand to shake.

"You to Quinn. I've hear _a lot_ about you" Josh said, putting emphasis on the words a lot and shaking her hand.

"HI! I'm Rachel. Let's dance" she said grabbing Josh by the collar and pulling him close. He certainly did not mind this at all.

Quinn and Puck stood there awkwardly before he broke the silence, "Wanna dance?" he asked.

"You sure you can keep up?" she asked licking her lips.

"The question is can you keep up" Puck said pulling Quinn close.

They were dancing as one and it was definitely different then the position they were in a few months ago. When Puck put his hands on Quinn's hips, she didn't pull back, in fact she clasped onto his hands and grinded as close as she could to him. They spent most of the night doing that thing. They didn't even notice when Rachel and Josh left the floor for a break. They were in their own little world, where no one could bother them but everyone could see the passion they had for one another.

As the hours drew closer to midnight, they moved to be closer to their other friends who left the dance floor. This time they went together with Puck's hand not moving from Quinn's backside for one minute. The countdown began as all the friends were in a group together.

"10-9-8-7-6" the club counted down.

"So, are you looking for someone in particular to kiss" Quinn said flirting with Puck.

"Oh I think I know someone" he said

"5-4-3-2-1" the confetti was thrown and champagne was popped as Puck pulled Quinn close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Neither one pulled away; Quinn wrapping her arms around Puck and Puck pulling Quinn closer. Eventually, needing a breath, they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"You wanna get outta here?" Quinn whispered seductively into Puck's ear.

"Definitely" he said kissing her cheek.

Quinn said goodbye to Rachel, who was perfectly fine staying with Josh for the night. Quinn and Puck left quickly going back to his apartment.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the apartment they were drawn right to each other; Puck pulling Quinn close and kissing her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they went towards the bedroom. Quinn was untucking Puck's shirt and working at his belt and he nibbled on her neck causing her to moan with pleasure. They got into the bedroom and Puck immediately put Quinn on the bed lying on top of her quickly. As he played with the hem of her shirt she kissed up and down his neck.

"Noah" she moaned out pulling him to be even closer to her. She ripped his shirt off and ran her hands down his defined chest. He quickly discarded her green tank and sent kisses form her belly back up to her lips where his tongue begged for entrance. As he moved to her neck Quinn could feel herself getting lost in him.

"I've missed this Noah" she said pulling him back to her lips. After making out and discovering each other's bodies once again, Puck began to unbutton Quinn's jeans.

"I love you Noah" Quinn whispered.

Puck sobered up quickly, and jumped off her.

"What?" he asked panting.

"Nothing" she said.

"What'd you say Quinn" he said a little louder.

"I said I love you Noah" she said confused at his behavior.

Puck just stared at her and when she thought he was going to crash right into her again, he kissed her forehead and pulled back, putting his shirt back on.

"I can't do this Quinn" he said.

"What?" she asked pulling the sheet up to cover her exposed body.

"We. We can't do this. It's too soon" he stuttered out.

"What do you mean? Why? We both want this" she responded.

"No" he said sadly, "We can't Quinn."

She felt herself getting hot as tears were forming. "I-uh- sorry" she mumbled looking down. "It's my fault."

"Quinn, I just can't. We'll regret it" he said softly.

"I- um- I have to leave" she said standing up looking for her shirt.

"Don't be upset Quinn. Please. I just don't think we should be doing this with each other. We can't. It's not a good idea." He explained.

"It's fine. I get it" she said loudly putting on her shirt and shoes. "Bye."

As she tried to leave he stopped her, "Quinn. I'm sorry. You can stay here. It's late and we've been drinking."

"I'll survive" she said sniffling.

"Quinn. Just stay. You can have the extra room. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't" she said pushing his hand away.

She went into his bathroom and locked the door. She knew he was right that she shouldn't leave tonight but she felt so stupid. She was telling him she loved him and throwing herself at him the whole night. She thought he wanted it too but apparently she was mistaken. So she sat in his bathroom and cried; ignoring his knocks. She waited until she heard his door shut and no longer heard him walking around. She went and sat on the couch waiting for herself to sober up more and making sure it was a good enough time to go home.

When it was 6 am, she left making sure to close the door quietly. She called a cab and left without another word.

* * *

Puck woke the next morning hungover but remembering everything. He searched through his house looking for Quinn. He heard knocking on his door and rushed to open it, thinking it was Quinn.

"Hey where'd you-" he said opening it before he realized it was Rachel. "Oh hey Rachel"

"Well good morning to you too" she said, "Is Quinn here?"

"No, she left early" Puck said walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay Puck?" she asked, "You look upset."

"I'm fine. Quinn and I just- Nevermind" he said shaking off his thoughts.

"Puck, you can tell me" she said, "Plus if you don't she will" she threatened.

"Nothing happened. We came back here and started going at it but I couldn't do it. Before it started, I told her we shouldn't have sex with each other" he explained.

"Wow. At the club you guys looked like you were going to do it in the bathroom" she said.

"We were close. Until she told me she loved me" Puck confessed.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean, And? Quinn and I haven't had the best track record as friends or as a couple for that matter." Puck stated.

"Well maybe not but it's obvious you guys love each other" Rachel said.

"Rachel. Quinn and I just started being cordial with each other. Plus we have a daughter together. Of course we love each other, but not in that way." Puck explained.

"Whatever Puck." Rachel said standing up.

"Not whatever. You and my mom can't tell us how we feel. Quinn and I aren't going to be with each other. There is too much history and that's why I stopped us last night." He said.

"No, you stopped it last night because you were afraid of showing her your feelings." Rachel replied opening the door to leave. "But there is only so many times you guys can keep up with the back and forth. One day you're going to be ready to express your feelings and she's not going to be waiting for you. She'll move on. She deserves to love and be loved. But there's nothing I can do. I'll see you around I'm sure Puck." And with that she left Puck in his apartment.

* * *

She went back to her apartment and was surprised to see Quinn already showered and cooking breakfast.

"Hey Rachel!" she said smiling, "You look like you had fun last night! I thought you'd be here already."

"Yeah" she said shocked at Quinn's pleasant attitude. "I went to Puck's; I thought you'd be there."

"Oh, I left earlier so I could make breakfast and let Terri and Sarah get home." Quinn explained.

"Are you sure you're okay Quinn. Puck told me what happened" Rachel asked.

"No. I'm not okay but I've accepted it. I made a fool out of myself and it got me nowhere." Quinn said sadly. "But now I know I can move on and Puck and I can just focus on Abigail."

"Quinn, we all know he loves you. He's just a stupid guy and won't admit it." Rachel said comforting Quinn.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe Puck and I had our chance. I'm ready to move on. I have to." Quinn explained.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm totally here for you!" Rachel said hugging Quinn.

"Thanks Rachel" she said hugging Quinn back. "I'm ready to be a new me!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm sorry if you guys don't like that Puck and Quinn aren't together yet... But it will happen I promise :)**

**Until tomorrow, have a great day!**


	15. Moving On?

**hello again lovely readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_-5 months later-_

Quinn was packing up clothes and toys for Abigail to spend the week at Puck's.

Since the 'incident' on New Year's Eve, Quinn and Puck have been focusing on making the best life for Abigail. A few months back she started letting Abigail spend the night at his apartment and recently they've been switching every other week. Puck had a room set up completely for Abby and has been a real help. When both Quinn and he had school, Abby stayed at the daycare. He'd babysit when she had dance and she would babysit if he had training. They had a great system going and they have been getting along really well. Every week they'd do something together with Abigail and they noticed that she was always smiling and didn't ask them as many questions.

"Abigail, time for Daddy's" Quinn yelled walking into Abby's play room.

"Ready! Are you gonna play with us today?" Abby asked.

"Not today honey, mommy has things to do" Quinn explained.

"Okay" Abigail said sadly.

"Don't worry, we all will do something tomorrow. Now that daddy and I don't have school we will be able to do a lot more stuff with you!" Quinn said happily.

"YAY!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Quinn said picking up and driving to Puck's.

* * *

As soon as they got off of the elevator, Abigail went running to knock on Puck's door. He opened up and she flew into his arms.

"Daddy! I missed you" she said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too baby! Even though I saw you last night" he said tickling her playfully which caused her to squeal.

"Well thanks for holding your own bag Abby" Quinn said holding the bag Abigail dropped so she could run to Puck's door.

"Sorry momma" Abigail said taking the bag and dragging it into Puck's living room.

"Hey" Puck said hugging Quinn.

"Hey" she said hugging him back.

"How was she last night?" he asked.

"She was good. Excited to come stay with you this week" Quinn explained.

"What can I say, I am the best!" Puck said smirking.

"HA! Keep telling yourself that!" Quinn joked as she sat down at his kitchen table.

"I will!" he said cockily, sitting next to her.

"So, how was your first week of summer vacation?" Quinn asked.

"Relaxing! I am definitely ready for the month I have off before football training really starts. How was your week?" he asked.

"Not bad! Put in some hours at the daycare with Abby. Rachel and I plan on having a relaxation spa sometime this week." She replied.

"Like massages and crap" he said.

"Definitely massages! I'm so tight and strained" she explained grabbing her neck.

"I'm sure you are" he said raising his eyebrows.

Quinn smacked him and shook her head. "You're gross!" she exclaimed.

"I was joking" he said laughing.

"Well, not all of us can have a new girl every week" Quinn said jokingly as she stuck out her tongue.

"What can I say, the girls love them some Puck!" he shouted.

Quinn pretended to throw up in her mouth. "As long as the girlies don't see my daughter, we'll be fine" she said.

"They won't. Just as long as you don't bring any new guys around her. I'm the only one she will ever call daddy" Puck retorted.

"Deal!" Quinn said smiling. "So, when do you want to start sorting out stuff for her party? I mean her birthday is Next Friday, so we have to get invites out to our friends and her friends from daycare."

"I don't care. We can do it tomorrow if you want. We can buy all the stuff and plan it while she's at daycare." He suggested.

"Alright. I'm thinking we have it at the park she always wants to go to. We can get a blow up house and things like that" Quinn explained.

"Whatever my baby wants, she'll get" Puck said. Quinn's face dropped a little from his words. Puck, noticing Quinn's facial expression and thinking about what he'd just said rephrased himself "I mean Abby. Abby will get what she wants."

"Yeah. I'm going to call everyone from back home, they've been to all her important things, I'm sure they will want to be here" Quinn replied.

"Great. I mean it'll be good seeing them all again. After all, when they were here for spring break it was mostly me apologizing for losing touch and shit." Puck said nonchalantly.

"Um language, we have an almost 3 year old in the room who happens to repeat everything!" Quinn responded giving Puck a death glare.

"She didn't even hear me, _mom_." Puck said teasing.

"Whatever" Quinn said laughing, "I have to go. But I'll talk to you later. Call me if Abby needs anything." Quinn hugged Puck and went to say goodbye to Abigail.

"I will. Have fun relaxing." Puck said opening the door for Quinn.

* * *

"So, did you tell him?" Rachel asked as she got her pedicure.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Quinn said sipping her tea.

"Quinn, yes you do. Now we are here to relax but I plan on getting all details of your love life too!" Rachel explained.

"No, I didn't tell him" Quinn replied, trying not to flinch at the woman tickling her feet as she received her pedicure.

"UH! I wish you two would just get together!" Rachel replied exasperatedly.

"Rach, I've told you again and again. Puck and I aren't going to happen. I've accepted that, you need to too. Plus, five minutes ago you were excited about my date with Jason!" Quinn responded.

"I don't know why you refuse to think you and Puck are meant to be together. But I guess I'm happy you're going on another date with this guy! I'm just surprised you haven't told him yet." Rachel replied.

"I shouldn't have to tell him about it. It's not like he tells me every time he's going to bang a new whore." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Someone sounds jealous" Rachel stated.

"I'm not jealous. I just think he should grow up about dating. He has a daughter after all." Quinn fought.

"Grow up about dating or grow up and date you?" Rachel asked.

"Stop Rachel! You were the one who told me to move on after the whole New Years travesty. You were the one who encouraged me to date. Hell you introduced me to Jason!" Quinn argued.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't think you'd actually end up dating. I thought he'd be a friend or something." Rachel countered.

"Well I like him and we have a date later so deal with it." Quinn said. "And he isn't afraid to talk about feelings and won't ignore me for a week if something happens."

"Puck didn't ignore you after that, he was still there everyday" Rachel argued.

"Yes. He helped me with Abigail. But he didn't have a real conversation with me until a week later and that consisted of him saying he was sorry that he hurt my feelings that night" Quinn explained.

"At least he said sorry. It's Puck. We all know he isn't good with admitting feelings." Rachel replied.

"Well, that's not my problem anymore. And I'm going to tell you for one last time, he was off to his next girl not to long after, so he obviously meant it when he said we couldn't be together." Quinn said.

"He didn't say you couldn't be together. He said you couldn't have sex that night" Rachel clarified.

"Whatever!" Quinn exclaimed shaking her head, "Can you just be happy that I'm going on a date and worry about your own love life."

"Fine I am." Rachel said, "And I have no love life."

"Oh please! When Finn came here for spring break with everyone else you guys totally did it! Remember, I share an apartment with you!" Quinn said.

"Ugh! Yes we did. And fine we've been talking everyday and are practically dating again. " Rachel shared. "But your love life is more interesting than mine is any day!"

"Sure it is" Quinn said standing up. "Since we are done here let's go get massages!"

"Alright!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And no more talking about men today!" Quinn added.

"I agree!" Rachel said.

Quinn and Rachel finished there spa day and quickly went home so Quinn could get ready. Rachel mentioned that she never took long to get ready for Jason like she did for Puck but Quinn glared; so Rachel dropped the subject.

* * *

Quinn left with Jason and Rachel decided to go annoy Puck and her goddaughter. She picked up a pizza and drove to his apartment.

She knocked on the door and he was surprised but happy he wouldn't have to make dinner.

"Rachel, what're you doing here?" he asked letting her in.

"Got bored. Figured you never do interesting so I'd come here and keep Abby from dying of boredom" she teased.

"Funny!" he laughed out, "I thought you were going with Quinn for a relaxation day?"

"We did already. We got massages and pedicures. She had plans so I came here" Rachel explained.

"Oh alright" he replied. "So what big plans did Quinn have that her best friend couldn't come with her too?" Puck asked.

"That's none of your business" Rachel responded.

"Jeesh. I was just asking Rachel" he said.

"I know. It's not like I don't want to tell you but I can't" Rachel said hoping he'd get the hint to why.

"What? It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything that you can't tell me about" Puck stated. After seeing Rachel's reaction he had to ask again. "Is Quinn dating someone?"

Rachel nodded, "I can't tell you" she said, so at least when Quinn found out Puck knew, she could say she honestly didn't _tell_ him.

"How long" Puck asked sadly.

Rachel raised two fingers.

"2 weeks?" Puck asked. Rachel shook her head no. "2 months?" he asked.

Rachel nodded her head sadly, "I'm sorry Puck."

"No. It's- No it's fine. She deserves to be happy. I mean I shut her down" Puck said dejectedly.

"I think it's the fact that you ignored her afterwards that pissed her off," Rachel said before realizing she wasn't supposed to meddle because Quinn begged her not to. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Rachel. Please as my friend. Tell me what she said about me?" Puck pleaded.

"I really can't Puck. As much as I want you guys to be together I can't" Rachel said keeping her loyalty to Quinn.

"Please Rach. Just tell me should I give up hope for her and me?" Puck asked.

"Well what do you expect Puck!" Rachel said raising her voice. "Not even two weeks after you guys practically had sex on New Years; you were screwing some bimbo from the cheerleading team!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked defensively.

"Oh come on! After the basketball team won nationals and there was that huge party at the club, Quinn got a babysitter and we decided to go out. She was trying to get over you ignoring her and telling her you couldn't be together so she wanted to let loose. We got to the party and the first things she saw was some whore gyrating on your lap while you sucked on her neck!" Rachel explained.

"Is that why you both were crazy the next day? And I didn't screw her! I was having a little bit of fun but I left not too long after that. Nothing happened with her." Puck defended.

"Then how come when we were being complete bitches to you, you just let us? You could've asked us what was wrong." Rachel explained.

"It doesn't work that way with you girls" Puck said shaking his head, "It's never just black and white. There is always extra drama and hoops to jump through."

"Fine I believe you. And even though I want you two together, I'm happy Quinn is putting herself out there again." Rachel said.

"Putting herself out there?" Puck asked.

"Not that way jackass. Quinn's been very virginal since she got pregnant her first time having sex" Rachel replied even though she knew it wasn't his business.

Puck smile to himself that he was the only one Quinn had been with. "I don't care. It's not my business." He said.

"I'm sure you mean that" Rachel teased. "But let's go do something with Abigail. Quinn couldn't take her out anywhere last week really and I hear there is a carnival downtown. It'll keep your mind off things Puckerman."

"A carnival? I don't know" Puck said.

"Abby, want to go to a fun carnival?" Rachel asked Abigail.

"UH-HUH!" she shouted and clapped excitedly.

"Looks like we're going!" Rachel said triumphantly.

Little did Puck know that there was a specific reason for them to go there...

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I tried focusing a bit on the friendship Rachel had with both Quinn and Puck!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**until tomorrow, enjoy today!**


	16. Try and Try Again

**Welcome Back!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Puck, Rachel, and Abigail arrived at the carnival and Abby was already pointing at all the toys she could win. Rachel took her out of the stroller and put her on one of the counters so she could win a fish. She handed Abby some ping-pong balls and showed her how to throw them over into the little bowls that were set up. With the help of Rachel and Puck, Abby won two fish with little aquariums to swim in. She was very excited. Then as soon as she spotted the little flowery ride, she was mesmerized. So Puck went on with her; three times in a row to be exact. They walked around a bit more before stopping to eat some ice cream, which ended up all over Abigail and her new teddy bear Puck just spent twenty dollars on to win.

As they ate, Rachel looked around the crowd trying to find who she was looking for.

Puck pulled her out of it. "Rachel who are you looking for?" he asked.

"What? I'm not looking for anyone. Just people watching." Rachel replied acting jumpy.

"I'm not that stupid. I can tell you're looking for someone" Puck responded.

"One of my friends was supposed to come tonight; I just wanted to see if they were coming." Rachel explained, turning back to look in the crowd of people.

Just then a thought dawned on Puck, "Which friend Rachel?" he asked.

* * *

Before Rachel could answer he followed where her gaze had been for the last few moments.

That's when he knew why he was forced to go to the carnival. A beautiful blonde in a brightly colored top and cropped pants stood holding, what seemed to be, her boyfriend's hand.

More specifically, it was Quinn smiling and laughing holding some guys hand; a guy who was not Puck. His blood was boiling and he was angry.

"What the hell Rachel" he said angrily, trying to be quiet so Abigail couldn't hear him.

"What did I do?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You knew Quinn was going to be here with her- _friend_ yet you forced me to come here" he responded.

"I forgot" she said shrugging her shoulders. "What you're not jealous are you?"

"Puckasaurus doesn't get jealous" he quipped gritting teeth.

"You are jealous. It's so obvious!" Rachel said laughing.

"Whatever! We're leaving and you can explain to Abigail why!" he stood up and threw out the remainders of their snacks.

"Too late" Rachel said standing up next to him.

Quinn and Jason were now walking in their direction.

"God Damnit!" Puck whispered. "Sit down maybe they won't see us."

"No. I'm not dodging Quinn" she said smirking at Puck.

She got up and jogged up towards Quinn while Puck turned to Abigail so Quinn wouldn't see his face.

"Quinn, Jason, hey!" Rachel said happily.

"Hey" the both responded simultaneously.

"What're you doing here" Quinn questioned.

"Just checking it out" Rachel said nodding her head towards Puck and Abby.

"Oh Rachel, is that your boyfriend" Jason asked.

"No. Actually that's" she was cut off by Quinn.

"That's her friend. They were babysitting for he sister" Quinn said smiling at him before giving a death glare to Rachel.

"Oh do you want to go say hi?" Jason asked motioning to Puck.

"Actually, will you wait in line and get me a funnel cake and I'll go say hi quickly" she asked batting her eyelashes and putting on her charm.

"Sounds good" he said pecking Quinn on the cheek. This made Puck even angrier.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and practically dragged her to Puck.

* * *

"What the hell Rachel!" she yelled. "You knew I'd be here!"

"Sorry. I knew Abby would like it and it's the last night. I figured the place was big enough that we wouldn't run into you." Rachel said, lying obviously.

"Jason doesn't know about Abigail and Puck yet." Quinn confessed.

"Yeah I figured that much" Rachel said under her breath.

Quinn shook her head and looked towards Puck. "Is she having fun?" she asked sounding rude but not necessarily mad at Puck.

"Yeah. She fell asleep" he said coldly.

"What?" she asked clueless to why he wasn't being his usual self.

"Who's the guy?" Puck asked angrily.

"Why is that your business?" she asked.

"Considering we have a child and we are friends, I thought you'd tell me." He spat.

"Well I didn't." she said.

"The way he was groping you over there was disgusting. He probably only wants to get in your pants" Puck said jealousy oozing out.

"Not everyone is like you Puck" she spat. "Besides, maybe I've already let him there."

He got up closer to her his face inches from her own, "No chance." His hot breath sent chills down her spine.

"And how would you know that?" she asked.

"One you won't even let the guy wrap his arm around you. And two when you have sex with someone your body isn't tensed up and you said it yourself this morning you were tense." He explained, smiling because he knew he was right.

She hated when he was right. "Well it's none of your business anyway," she said acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Just so you know though, if you're still feeling tight, I can help you out" he said smirking as he stepped away a little.

"Not a chance Puckerman" Quinn said. _She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about him in bed with her._

She looked over her shoulder and saw Jason almost finished in line. "Look, can we talk about this later please Noah. I haven't told him about Abby and you yet. Please? For me Noah." she pleaded.

He saw Jason coming from the line and decided he had two choices. He could stay and torture Jason or he could decide to not mess with Quinn anymore. _She looked so hot when she was tense like this though_, he thought.

"Sure" he said pulling her into a hug. Just because he didn't want to mess things up for Quinn didn't mean he wasn't going to fight for her.

He pulled her closer than he had been the last few months and planted an affectionate kiss on the side of her neck where she liked it. "See you tomorrow" he whispered into her ear. He turned around smirking, leaving Quinn trying to catch her breath. He got the stroller and walked in a different direction.

* * *

"You okay" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Yeah fine" Quinn said finally regaining her composure just in time for Jason to get back.

"Here you go" he said, oblivious to what just went down.

"Thank you" she said sweetly.

"How's your night Rachel" Jason asked.

"It's good. Puck, Abby, and I are having fun." She answered honestly.

"Puck?" he questioned, "Like that guy on the school's football team?" he asked.

"Um yeah, I didn't know you knew him" Quinn said nervously.

"Oh, no I don't. I know nothing about the guy except that he is an arrogant jerk who uses people" he answered disgusted.

"Where'd you hear that?" Rachel asked rudely.

"Just what friends have heard. But I'm sorry if I offended you about it. I mean he can't be that bad if you guys are friends with him right." He said smiling, attempting to diffuse Rachel's attitude.

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy" Rachel said.

"Yeah, he's actually really sweet" Quinn said. Her cheeks were now a rosy color; Rachel noticed.

"Rachel I'll see you at home" Quinn said. Funny though, the anger she had toward Rachel earlier for bringing Puck here completely vanished.

"Have fun" Rachel said smiling as she walked back to Puck.

* * *

"I know we talked about it earlier, but did you really not sleep with that bimbo?" Rachel asked as they walked toward his car.

"Rachel!" he warned.

"Puck." She said shooting him a glare.

"No. I didn't sleep with her. I swear on my nana" Puck answered.

"Ok" Rachel said smiling.

"Ok?" he questioned her change in attitude and conversation.

"Honestly. Have you slept with anyone since New Years?" Rachel asked.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Seriously? You're interrogating me now."

"There is a method to my madness Puck. Now answer the damn question!"

"No. I've been close many times but I haven't been able to." He answered truthfully.

"And why not?" she asked.

"I've been preoccupied with thinking" he answered cryptically.

"About?" Rachel egged him on.

"Look. I know where this is headed. So allow me. I've been thinking about how much of an idiot I have been because I turned Quinn down. I still think it was a bad idea for us to have sex that night because it was too soon, but I should've talked to her right after it happened. I've been busy thinking about her and Abigail to have sex with any other women. In fact I haven't gotten lucky since I found out about Abigail. Which sucks if you couldn't guess." He stated.

"Last question. Do you want to be with Quinn" Rachel asked looking Puck dead in the eyes.

He took a long pause. "More than anything." He stated.

"I lied. Last question I promise. Do you love Quinn? Are you in love with Quinn." she asked.

He puffed but he knew he had to be truthful at least with Rachel. "Yes. I love and am in love with Quinn."

Rachel smiled widely. And started walking faster to the car

"Where are you going? You just ask me these questions and not say anything else?" Puck asked loudly.

"She may tell me that her and you can't and don't belong together. But clearly that's not true." Rachel said.

"How would you know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't act like you didn't see how you affected her when you pulled her in closely and kissed her like that. Good going by the way. You made her flustered" Rachel said proudly.

Puck smirked. "What can I say. She likes when I Puck with her." Puck said cockily.

"God! Don't make me regret what I am thinking about doing" she said opening the car door.

"Which is?" Puck asked, wanting her to continue.

"You guys belong with each other; frankly you need each other. And every time I am with you two, you are constantly staring at one another like you're undressing each other. Also, you both love each other and need to cut the bullcrap!" Rachel rambled, "Plus I don't like that Jason anymore."

"Why? Did he say something about Quinn?" he said defensively.

"No. But he was judging you without knowing you. He called you a jerk" she explained.

"Well, I guess I am sometimes but he has no right to say anything about me" Puck fought.

"Exactly. I told him he was wrong" Rachel said.

"Did Quinn say anything?" he inquired.

"Maybe" Rachel said teasing.

"Rachel." Puck said seriously.

"She said you were sweet and then she got all embarrassed and her cheeks got red." Rachel said smiling.

Puck smiled widely, "That's nice of her." He replied trying to contain his enthusiasm. Rachel just shook her head.

"Let's get going so I can make some plans." She said.

"Plans?" he asked.

"Yes plans." She answered. "Noah Puckerman, I'm going to help you get your girl back. For good!"

With that she gave him a mischievous smile and got in the car slamming the door. Puck had no clue what just happened but he wasn't going to mess with Rachel. He was finally ready to fight for his girl.

* * *

It was still early so they knew Quinn would be out for awhile; leaving them time to plan what to do before Quinn had to get back. Puck put Abby to bed and they started scheming.

"Okay. So tomorrow you and Quinn are spending the day together to plan Abby's birthday, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." He stated.

"Good. You will start the groundwork of winning her back tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Which consists of?" Puck asked.

"God no wonder you two aren't together. You are clueless!" she said. Puck frowned and she apologized. "Tomorrow it'll be like old times hanging out as friends. You don't want to put the moves on her or anything but you want her to have fun."

"But if I don't put the moves on her she'll know something is up because I always am messing around with her like that" Puck stated.

"Good point." Rachel said.

"But I'll tone it down or make it less suggestive. I'll still flirt but I'll make it friendlier than anything." Puck suggested.

"Ah, so you aren't clueless" Rachel said smiling. "Since I know for a fact she doesn't have any plans tomorrow, she will have no reason to bail out early. In the afternoon, I'll go get Abby from daycare and I'll call Quinn saying I need the bonding time with my favorite little girl and she will of course allow it."

"Which means, I can invite her to have a friendly meal with me so we can continue planning the party as well as hang out with each other with no interruptions" he added.

"Right!" Rachel said. "Then stage 1 will be complete. She will see how much fun it is being friends with you and how much she likes spending time with you."

"Should I apologize about ignoring her. I mean, I don't want to ruin our day, but I want her to know that it was me and not her," he wondered.

"No. Because when it comes to you guys: You fight and tell all of your feelings, don't talk for god knows how long, and then end up being friends again. We want this to be friends for more than ten seconds and let it blossom into what we know it will become" Rachel explained.

"Ok" he said, "Thanks Rachel. I really appreciate you helping me out here. I know you were Team Quinn for the most part but you were my friend too and I am glad we still get along."

"No problem. I just want you two to be happy!" Rachel said.

"Me too. And if you ever need help with anything, I got your back" Puck declared.

"Thank you." Rachel said. "I'll talk to you later, Good Luck tomorrow. DON'T BLOW IT" she stated.

"I won't promise" he said.

After Rachel left Puck set up some of his own plans so he'd be prepared. First, he'd make sure his innuendos and comments were put on the backburner for tomorrow. He looked up a bunch of party places and printed out their addresses and placed them on the table. He then called a bunch of party suppliers so he could get rides or games. He wrote the numbers down and put them with the directions. He didn't want to do too much though, this way Quinn and him could spend more time together making all the lists and plans as they went. He cleaned up the clothes and garbage that was around the apartment to make it presentable.

He went to bed a happy man. Tomorrow was day one. The first day of getting the love of his life back in his arms; forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**There's only a few chapters left!**

**I also started writing my next story...**

**until tomorrow, have a great today!**


	17. Stage 1 Complete

**Hello Everyone! I hope you are all having a great day!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Stage 1 was going perfectly!

Quinn came over early and she, Abigail, and Puck ate together, which Abigail loved. They both took a walk and dropped her off at the daycare center.

When they got back to his apartment, they began planning a perfect birthday party.

"So should we like have a theme or something?" Puck asked.

"Um, I don't know. I was thinking just having a bunch of different things because she isn't old enough yet to experience it all." Quinn answered.

"Sounds good to me. I just want it to be special, ya know. It's the first birthday I'm celebrating with her." Puck admitted.

"Yeah of course Noah! It'll be her best one yet, I promise" Quinn said happily, giving Puck's hand a light squeeze.

"It better!" Puck said jokingly. "I printed out some party stores we could go to, do you want to go check them out?"

"Yeah. Let's have some fun" Quinn responded, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door with her.

First they went to a dollar party store to get paper goods and table cloths. Then they browsed a few stores before they found a huge store that had equipment, costumes, and decorations.

This was going to be fun.

"Quinn, we should get the cotton candy maker" Puck suggested.

"Are you going to be the one to take care of a dozen little kids eating pure sugar?" Quinn asked eyebrows raised. "Not to mention Finn being hyped up on it, too."

"Maybe we should just buy some ice cream instead" he said, causing Quinn to laugh.

"Yeah I think that'll work best" Quinn said.

"How about this" he said lifting up a pony piñata.

"She'd love it!" Quinn exclaimed, "As long as her father doesn't get mad and tear it down because he can't break it" Quinn teased.

"What? Sarah wouldn't have been able to open it if it weren't for me!" he countered.

"Oh that's the reason you beat the thing to a pulp" Quinn said laughing hysterically.

"You weren't complaining when I gave you most of the candy were you?" he asked.

"Whatever! I could've done it, if I had a turn" she said pushing on his chest playfully.

"You could not! You were terrible at softball so swinging a bat to break it wouldn't have been something you could do." Puck teased sticking out his tongue.

"You did not just stick your tongue out at me. Are we five?" she joked.

"Sure. I was the coolest five year old ever" he argued, sticking his tongue out again.

"Yeah right!" she fought, sticking her tongue out back at him.

"Come on Quinn. Are we five?" he said mocking her.

"Real mature Noah" she said pushing him back jokingly.

"Touchy Touchy Ms. Fabray" he said, "You should remember to respect your elders."

"You are like a week older than me! Shut up" she joked.

"Older and wiser" he said walking away from her laughing.

* * *

Quinn stood there for a minute before sneaking up behind him and jumping on his back.

"Need a ride?" he asked, grabbing her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Absolutely" she said covering his eyes.

"I can't see Q" he shouted.

"You're just going to have to trust me then" Quinn said.

"Fine" he agreed.

She led Puck around the store without letting him stop for a good ten minutes before he figured out she was making him walk in circles without her even looking for anything.

He slid her down and tickled her, "Funny Fabray, Real Clever!"

"No-ah! Sto-o-op" she squealed out.

"I don't know. You do love being tickled." Puck teased, still tickling her.

"P-l-ease. I'll do any-thing" she squealed again.

"Hmmm" he said pretending to think about it, "I guess you're trying on costumes."

"Noo-oo" she still couldn't break free, but if we are being honest, she didn't really want to. "Fine. I'll put on one cos-tume" she bargained.

"Of my choosing" he asked tickling her hips which were her most ticklish spot.

"Ye-es" she squealed as her let go. "Now who's touchy touchy" she said walking away smiling.

"So what should I make Ms. Fabray wear?" he questioned, tapping his finger on his chin to suggest thinking.

"Nothing too bad Noah" she pleaded.

"How about this?" he asked picking up a naughty teacher's costume.

"Never" she declared, taking the costume away.

"But it was my choosing" he said giving her puppy eyes.

"Noah, it wouldn't cover my ass and my chest would be all out" she fought.

"And that's a problem why?" he asked jokingly.

"Noah" she threatened.

"Fine. You can dress up for me another time" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "For now, we'll shop for the party" he said.

"I'll agree to that" she said.

They were having fun in this store. They were there for nearly two hours trying on hats, looking through games, and messing around with each other. They left with a bunch of balloons they'd have to blow up, a few outdoor games that would be easy to play, two little baby pools for the kids to swim in, an order for a bouncy house, and a margarita maker for themselves. They also got a few signs, decorations, and a princess crown for Abigail.

* * *

As they drove back to Puck's house, they continued enjoying their time together.

"You know three is a big milestone for the Fabray and Puckermans" Puck stated.

"How so" Quinn asked.

"You and I met when we were three. And here we sixteen years later, still friends!" Puck said.

"You forgot to mention with a child" she said smiling.

"Well, we may not have planned for it to happen but she's a blessing" Puck replied.

"Definitely. I mean she brought us back together" Quinn said. _Crap, did I say that out loud?_ "

"Exactly" Puck said dropping it once he sensed Quinn's discomfort.

There was a quick pause in conversation when Quinn's phone rang.

_Rachel's right on time. _Puck thought.

"What…..Um yeah that's fine…Yeah I know she loves her aunt Rachel….We'll just get her later tonight…..Okay…..Be safe…..Give Abby a hug and kiss…..okay bye"

"That was Rachel. She said she never gets any alone time with Abby so she was going to pick her up and keep her until later." Quinn explained.

"Yeah no problem. It'll give us some time to catch up and plan some more" Puck added.

"Exactly." Quinn said smiling. "Turn in here."

"And why are we going to the mall?" Puck asked as he parked.

"To buy her presents! Usually Rachel would go with me, but since we have the time we'll do it together" Quinn declared, as she got out of the car.

"Perfect" Puck said following her.

Three hours later they got out with Puck carrying four bags and Quinn carrying two more.

They decided to stop at the grocery store and pick up some food to cook for dinner.

* * *

Puck carried every bag in from the car while Quinn prepared dinner.

"Last one thank god" Puck said closing the door to the apartment.

"Thanks for keeping it all here and carrying everything" Quinn said smiling as she stirred her sauce.

"It smells amazing in here" Puck said walking into the kitchen.

"It's almost done! Here try this for me" Quinn said lifting up a spoon of sauce to Puck's mouth.

"Mhm" he said licking his lips. "It's really good"

"Thanks" Quinn said smiling. She accidentally pulled the spoon away to quickly and spilled the sauce on her and Puck. "Damn! Sorry Noah" she said wetting a towel.

"Don't worry about it" Puck said taking off his shirt, "It'll come off in the wash. I'll go get another shirt."

"Wait" she said not wanting Puck to put on another shirt honestly. "Will you help me with my stain?"

"Um, yeah sure" he said. He grabbed the towel out of her hand and started blotting the spot on Quinn's chest. Her heart was beating quickly and his hands were getting sweaty too.

"I can't get it" he barely spoke to busy staring at Quinn.

"That's okay" she answered.

"Dinner is done" she said pulling back.

Puck put his dirty shirt back on and sat at the table with Quinn.

After a few awkward minutes of silence and eating, Puck decided to talk again.

"So um, how was your date last night?" he asked trying hard not to seem jealous.

"Um fine. Why?" she asked sweetly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were having a good time" Puck replied as he continued to eat.

Quinn really appreciated how nice Puck was being today. So caring and helpful; this is the Noah Puckerman she missed. "I did. But I probably won't be seeing him again" Quinn uttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said trying to hide the smile that was forming. "Why not?" he asked quickly before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Just differences of opinion" Quinn mumbled.

"Well if you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you" Puck said. "How long were you guys together for?"

"We weren't really ever together" _even though I told Rachel we were yesterday_ "But we've known each other for about two months and went on a handful of dates" Quinn explained.

"Oh okay" Puck said, "his loss" he added smiling.

"Definitely." Quinn said.

They started eating again when she spoke up "He um, didn't approve of your lifestyle"

"What?" Puck asked confused at her outburst.

"That's why I told him we wouldn't work. Rachel I'm sure told you he insulted you but when you guys left he told me that the 'kid you were dragging around.' Those were his words not mine. But that she was probably your mistake from a drunken night."

"What a bastard! Wait till I get my hands on him" Puck said standing up angrily.

Quinn stood up next to him and put her hand on Puck's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I slapped him and told him he had no right to say that. He tried to apologize but I told him that mistake he was talking about was my daughter. I got a ride home from my friend who I ran into." Quinn explained proudly.

"Badass Fabray" he said, "I'm proud."

"Well, you should be" she said smiling.

* * *

They cleaned up dinner and talked for a little while before realizing what time it was.

"I should probably go home soon. I'll bring Abigail back later. I feel bad taking a night from you."

"No it's okay. Just bring her over tomorrow morning and the three of us can take her to the pool or something." Puck suggested.

"That sounds perfect. Let me go clean up in the bathroom before I leave" She left him in the living room to use the restroom. He turned the TV on and took of his stained t-shirt. When Quinn came back out she had also lost her t-shirt and was only wearing her tank top.

Puck and Quinn stared at each other in their sudden loss of clothing.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wear the thing anymore" Puck said.

"No it's fine" she spit out, not minding at all. "I mean I understand. I took mine off too"

"No problem here" he said staring her up and down.

"But I'll see you tomorrow Noah" she said grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, don't forget sun block. I don't want to be blamed that you are burnt again" he said laughing.

"I won't," she said. As she was ready to leave she leaned in and gave Puck a strong hug.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I had fun today Noah" she said not letting him go yet.

"Me too Q" he said smiling at their closeness.

She pulled away slightly and stood up on her toes, lightly kissing Puck on the lips. He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. They both pulled away and stared at each other.

"Bye" Quinn said smiling brightly.

"Bye" He repeated sharing the same smile.

* * *

As soon as she left Puck called Rachel and told her it was a success. He gave her a rundown of the day and said thank you. He left out the kiss because he felt that Quinn would tell her if she wanted and he wanted to be able to cherish the tiny moment to himself for a bit.

When Quinn got home Rachel acted like she didn't know anything.

"Did you have fun" Rachel asked.

"I haven't had that much fun with Noah since we were kids" Quinn confessed.

"Awe that's cute" Rachel said, "You look happy."

"I am happy" Quinn replied. "I uh broke it off with Jason"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I just didn't have those types of feelings for him" Quinn answered.

"Oh, well sorry." Rachel said, silently celebrating.

"It's not a big deal really." Quinn said.

"Well as long as you are happy I'm happy" Rachel said.

"I am." Quinn said, "Noah and I are going to take Abby to the pool tomorrow. Do you wanna come with us?"

"I would, but I made plans for tomorrow already" Rachel said. She was being honest but even if she had no plans she wasn't going to intrude on Puck and Quinn spending time together.

"Oh well, another time then" Quinn said.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Rachel asked.

"No why?" Quinn asked.

"Because you are acting differently and it seems like you want to share something" Rachel explained.

"Okay but you can't say anything" Quinn stated.

"I won't I promise!" she answered urging Quinn on.

"I don't think I'm over Noah like I thought I was" Quinn confessed.

"Really!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's great!"

"But you can't tell him. I don't know how I should go about things yet and I don't know if he's moved on."

"I won't. but what brought on this thought?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we had an amazing time together today and it was like nothing bad ever happened between us. And I saw him shirtless and I almost melted. And when I had to leave I didn't really want to. Plus I kissed him" she explained whispering the last line.

"You kissed him?" Rachel asked happily.

"Yes. Before I left it just felt right" Quinn said.

"Good for you! You know I am team Quinn and Puck always" Rachel said.

"I know. But he's probably been with other people and I don't think he feels the same away about me that I do about him." Quinn said.

"I'm sure he feels the same way" Rachel said without giving away that she was helping Puck woo Quinn. "Plus, when it comes to other girls and Puck, no one can compare to you in his mind."

"Well, we'll see how it goes" Quinn said. "I'm gonna go to bed so I can wake up early to get Abby ready."

"It'll work out. See you tomorrow morning" Rachel responded as Quinn went into her room.

_Wow_. Rachel thought, _ Looks like Puck and Quinn getting together will be easier than expected._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**

**Until tomorrow, have a wonderful today : )**


	18. At Last

**Hello!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Quinn woke up the next morning and picked out one of her cutest bikinis. She wanted to flirt with Puck and subtly give him hints that she still loved him.

She packed a bag of snacks and sun block and got Abigail ready. She packed towels and her camera and went to get Puck.

Puck, also wanting to impress Quinn, picked out her favorite board shorts of his. He got some pool toys for Abby and waited.

Their day at the pool was great. Puck, Quinn, and Abigail seemed like they were a real family and they were all smiling the entire day.

After swimming and playing for about two hours Abigail fell asleep, so Puck and Quinn ate their lunch then.

"She's going to be a fish when she fully learns to swim" Puck said handing Quinn a water.

"I know. You and I have always loved swimming though so it makes sense" Quinn replied.

"You took so many pictures of us today; you'll have to send my mom some." Puck said.

"Yeah definitely. But I think we should ask someone to take a picture of all three of us first" Quinn suggested.

"Like a family photo you mean" Puck asked.

"Um, yeah" Quinn answered. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I'd love one actually" Puck said smiling.

"Me too" Quinn said.

"So I really like your bikini, you look hot; Is it new?" Puck asked checking Quinn out.

"Thanks Noah" Quinn said turning a new shade of red, "Yeah, I bought it a few days ago."

"Well I like it" Puck said smiling.

"I'm glad. And I like yours too. It's my favorite" Quinn confessed.

"Well, I had to look good because you always do. Couldn't let you outdo me, could I." he said laughing as he playfully shoved Quinn.

"Well we are two good looking people. The world must be jealous" Quinn said jokingly.

"Yes we are" he said throwing grapes at Quinn.

"You did not just do that. Do you want me to kick your ass?" Quinn asked as she picked up the grapes.

"Is my little Q cursing? Naughty I like it. And you couldn't kick my ass if you wanted." He said flirting with her as he threw another grape at her.

"You're dead" she declared as she tackled him onto the blanket. She began tickling him.

* * *

He quickly over powered her and put her on her back tickling her all over. She couldn't get out of his grip and was laughing uncontrollably.

"We're going to wake her u-up" Quinn yelped.

"No we won't" Puck said as he continued to tickled her.

"I'll give you a suur-prise if you st-op" she squealed.

He thought about it for a minute as he tickled her, "Promise?"

"Uh-huh" she said nodding.

He let go of her and sat up. "What's my surprise?" he asked.

"Close your eyes" she said.

"No" he said not trusting that she wouldn't start tickling him again.

"Please" she said seductively.

"Fine." He closed his eyes and sat there. All of a sudden he was wet and opened his eyes to see Quinn standing with an empty water bottle. He stood up and chased Quinn around their picnic set up. He threw her over his shoulder threatening to throw her into the pool.

After pleading, he set her on her feet and brought her in close.

"That wasn't nice" he said softly.

"I'm sorry" she said, wiping some of the water off of his face.

"You now owe me a surprise and a costume party" he said.

"You'll get something" Quinn said.

"And what is -" he started to say before Quinn put her hand up. She got on her tippy toes and put her hands on Puck's face. He instinctively put a hand on her waist and pulled her in. She kissed him again this time with more passion. He ran his hands through her hair and she deepened the kiss. They stood there in each others arms for a few minutes before they pulled apart noticing people watching.

"Surprise" Quinn said seductively as she kissed his cheek and retreated to the towel by Abigail.

* * *

They stayed out for awhile longer and brought Abigail to the park when she woke up. They shared some ice cream and Quinn decided she'd stay at Puck's for dinner again.

They ordered pizza and played games with Abigail until she had to go to bed.

They tucked their happy little girl in and decided to watch a movie together.

"Really Q, 'The Notebook' again. We've seen this like fifteen hundred times" he said.

"But it's been years since we've watched it together. Please!" she begged pouting her lip.

"Fine. But I better get some cuddle action like I used to" he said without thinking about how it sounded. He was about to say something else when Quinn jumped in.

"You will" she said standing up to put the DVD in before joining him on the couch.

Two hours later he was holding Quinn in his arms. "Why'd they have to make them die?" Puck asked.

"I don't know" Quinn said. "But at least they were together."

"That's true. When I die I hope it's with the person I love" Puck said.

"Me too." Quinn agreed. "Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked looking up at Puck.

"Sure" he responded.

"Why did you stop us that night?" Quinn asked. "I don't want to fight about it I just wanted to know."

"Um" he said thinking about if he should say anything. "I didn't want to ruin us. We were getting along really well and I was kind of afraid of what would happen if we had sex and you regretted it."

"I wouldn't have though" she interrupted.

"I thought you would. So I stopped you. But god I wanted it Quinn. I still want it and I loved you then and I still love you. When you told me you loved me, I was afraid if we did have sex and got back together and something bad ended up happening, I'd lose you and Abigail. And I couldn't live without you guys."

"You love me?" Quinn asked looking Puck in the eyes.

"That's all you took out of that" he said, "Yes, I do."

"I love you too" Quinn said turning around and kissing Puck passionately. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

She was on top of him on the couch, holding onto him as if he was going to leave her. She pulled away and kissed him on the sensitive part of his neck causing him to moan in pleasure. He lifted her up and put her on the bottom. He returned her mouth to his and ran his hand under the hem of her shirt. He slowly lifted it up and kissed her stomach.

"Bedroom" Quinn muttered with pleasure. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she sucked on his neck.

They got to the bedroom and he put her on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her. She started lifting up his shirt revealing his toned abs and urged him to take it off all the way. He tore his off and began grabbing at hers. She took it off quickly and pulled him back on her. He ran his hands up her thighs and then back to her chest where he removed the last piece of clothing covering her chest.

"Are you sure Quinn, I don't want you to regret this" he said before pulling her pants off.

"Yes" she moaned out as he graced his hand over her body.

"I love you" he said, pulling her pants completely off tossing them over his shoulders.

"I love you too" she said undoing his pants and pulling him on top of her…

They lay there wrapped up in each other whispering nothings to each other.

"Say it again" she begged nibbling at his neck.

"I love you" he said before kissing her.

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened" she mentioned.

"Me neither" he agreed.

"But I'm glad it did" she said, "I've been thinking about it forever."

"Oh, you have no idea" he said. "It seems like I've dreamt about it every night since the first time we did it."

"Care to make those dreams a reality again?" she asked rolling on top of him, not waiting for an answer.

"Definitely" he moaned.

They had been keeping themselves a secret for the passed week or so just to make sure they both really wanted it.

Every one was coming to Abigail's party and they would tell them when they went out to dinner after. They would sneak kisses when nobody was around, hold hands under the table, and even managed to sneak away once or twice for some 'fun'. Quinn hadn't even told Rachel about it. Of course, she noticed that Quinn and Puck were both a lot happier but she just assumed their friendship was stronger and it made them happy.

Quinn and Puck both woke up Abigail together, taking her out for a special birthday breakfast before getting her ready for the party. Before waking her up, they set up the pools and bouncy house and Rachel and everyone from back home set up food and stuff while they went to breakfast.

As soon as Abigail got to her party in her pretty pink tutu and crown, she was grinning from ear to ear. She ran to her grandmas and hugged them before greeting her Aunts and Uncles. About a dozen kids from the daycare came with there parents too. Abigail was having an amazing time. The only mishap was when she wanted Uncle Finn to come and bounce with all the kids and cried when he told her he was too big to fit with everyone. Puck defused the situation by telling her when the kids left, Finn could go in with her.

She loved all of the presents she got, especially the pink Barbie jeep that she could ride in that Puck and Quinn bought her; Quinn has one just like it when she was young. She got up on a sugar high from all the cake and cookies at the party. So Puck and Quinn left her with their parents so they could clean up the park and their friends could get ready for their night out together.

"Finn, are you guys ready to go out tonight?" Rachel asked, calling the guys who were at Puck's apartment.

"Yeah, Mike, Matt, and I are playing NBA Live and Artie is messing with Puck's guitar." Finn replied.

"And he's letting him?" Rachel asked shocked.

"No, he isn't back yet" Finn answered.

"Yeah Quinn isn't either. I'm going to go check and make sure they are almost finished so they could come back and get ready. I'll call you in a bit" Rachel said.

"Okay, love ya, Rach" Finn said.

"Love you too" Rachel responded hanging up.

She told the girls to finish getting dressed while she went to help Puck and Quinn. When she pulled up to the park Puck's car was still sitting in the space. She walked around and almost everything was cleaned up except the big bounce house was still fully blown up and Quinn and Puck weren't in sight.

As she walked up closer she started hearing noises. Eventually she figured out what they were. Suddenly a disheveled Quinn slid out of the bounce house with a shirtless Puck following shortly after, still buttoning his pants up.

"Busted!" Rachel shouted, causing both Quinn and Puck too jump.

"Rachel, how long have you been out here" Quinn asked.

"Long enough" she said causing Quinn to shove her head into Puck's chest embarrassed. "No, I just got here and I heard something and then you two crawled out."

"Enjoy the show?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Funny" Rachel responded. "So, how long has this been going on?"

"I wanted to tell you" Quinn said but Rachel stood there waiting for her to answer. "Since the day after the carnival. Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"Well, first congratulations. No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised that neither of you let it spill" she said laughing.

"Well, it was worth keeping it. The sneaky around was kind of hot" Quinn said impulsively.

"Kinky baby" Puck said causing her to punch him in the arm.

"I do not want to hear about you two being kinky" Rachel shouted. "Looks like you never needed my help at all Puck."

Quinn looked at Rachel confused and then at Puck who answered her question, "Rachel was going to help me win you back" he said smiling.

"Well, you got me" Quinn said leaning in to kiss him.

"As much as I love the sight of you two loving each other, everyone else is waiting on you guys to get ready so we can go out" Rachel said.

"Okay, we'll deflate this and come home promise." Quinn said.

"I'm serious, no sneaking back in there. We'd like to go out" Rachel said before leaving back to the apartment.

* * *

Finally, everyone was out to dinner having an amazing time.

"So, are you two ever going to get together again?" Santana asked as they were eating dinner.

"San, you can't just ask them that. They'd tell us if they were" Tina said.

"But we all know we want them together" Mercedes added.

"You do know we are both sitting right here" Quinn interrupted causing everyone to laugh.

"So are you thinking about it?" Artie asked.

"Actually" Quinn started.

"Yes." Puck said smiling. "We actually already are"

"What? When? How? Are you in love?" Questions were coming from everyone at the table.

"Slow down" Puck said.

"We've both had feelings for each other for a long time as everyone knows. But we were both going back and for the between not wanting to admit it and not wanting to ruin anything." Quinn said.

"But finally, we agreed to give it a shot because we love each other. And we've been together for about a week" Puck finished.

"Awe" all the girls said while clapping and congratulating Quinn.

"Congrats man" Finn said patting Puck on the back.

"Did you say love?" Kurt asked causing everyone to stare at Quinn and Puck.

"Yes. Love. Always Have" Puck said.

"Always Will" Quinn added, kissing Puck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Epilogue is next... sorry If you all wanted more or didn't like the ending... I just knew once I got them together it would be quick and the end would be close!**

**Until tomorrow, have a splendid today**


	19. Epilogue

~~~~~ 3 years later ~~~~~

Puck and Quinn stood there with their camera snapping shots of their little girl accepting her Kindergarten diploma. Dressed in a cute pink dress that matched her mothers, she smiled and waved to her mommy and daddy.

_Ever since getting back together, Puck and Quinn were ecstatic and Abigail was happy. Finn transferred to UNC and got an apartment with Rachel while Puck sold his apartment and moved into Quinn's bigger one. They were a happy little family and wouldn't want it any other way._

After her graduation, Puck and Quinn took Abigail Chuck E. Cheeses to celebrate. They got her whatever she wanted to eat and they let her play all the games as they looked on happily.

Afterwards, Puck said he wanted to treat the girls to ice cream and a walk in the park.

They watched Abigail on the swings and on the slide and discussed how beautifully she was growing up and how happy they were together.

That's when Puck pulled out a little bag.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"I got Abigail a little necklace that matches yours for graduation" Puck answered.

"Shouldn't we wait so she doesn't lose it" Quinn said.

"We'll let her open in and tell her she can put it on later" Puck responded, standing up to go up to Abigail.

She ripped open the bag and pulled out the box in the bag.

She opened it and her eyes went wide.

"Mommy, Mommy, come look" Abigail said. Quinn stood up and walked to Abigail as Puck went behind Quinn back to their seats.

"Let me see how pretty" Quinn said.

Abigail smiled and handed the box to her mom. She opened it up and she was confused. The box had a note with '_turn around'_ scribbled on it. She looked at her daughter who smiled and pointed to the note.

Quinn turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw Puck down on one knee.

"Noah" she uttered out almost in a whisper.

"Quinn, I have loved you since I was six years old and you pushed me in the sand box for breaking your sandcastle. You are my best friend and I trust you with all of my heart. You and Abigail are the most important people in my life and I couldn't imagine living a day without you. We have been through hell and back yet here we are happy and in love. Three years ago when we decided to get together, I promised myself I would never let you go. I meant that then and I mean it now. Quinn Elizabeth Fabray, You are my everything and I can't imagine living life without you by my side. You are my best friend. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" He opened up a tiny box from his pocket and a beautiful princess cut diamond ring shined in the sunlight.

Quinn's eyes welted with tears and her hands shot up to her mouth.

"I" she started, "Yes! Yes of course!" she said excitedly pulling Puck up off the ground to kiss him. He slid the ringer onto her hand and she stared at it in awe.

"I love you Noah Puckerman."

"I love you too Future Mrs. Puckerman" he said kissing her while Abigail clapped.

Quinn pulled away and looked at her daughter, "You knew?" she asked.

"Uh-Huh! And I helped pick out the ring" she said proudly.

"Well, thank you baby" she said hugging her daughter.

Puck lifted up Abigail and kissed Quinn, "Let's go home girls!" he said.

"Let's go _fiancé_" Quinn said excitedly!

Quinn and Puck were best friends since they were three years old. They went through break ups, separations, and having a child. Things weren't always good and at times it got bad, but they are called happy endings, not happy middles. They were always there for one another and never gave up on each other.

At 22 years old, Puck and Quinn got married in front of all their friends and family. Their love and friendship would be everlasting.

After all, they were Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me until the end!**

**Have an amazing today, happy tomorrow, and pleasant future!**


End file.
